Away from the Sun
by jules456
Summary: Good times ahead! Lucas and Peyton both lost so much, now it's about time that they found one another. LEYTON, some NALEY!
1. Default Chapter

Everyone has asked me since Acoustic # 3 to write another Lucas and Peyton story. Well here you go! I think this the start of something good. So if you want more, READ, REVIEW, AND REQUEST!

XOXO Jules

Away From the Sun

Chapter 1: "It's down to this"

Lucas Scott sat at his desk in his room. Today he was supposed to be graduating, but it just didn't feel right, with Brooke gone and all. She died giving him the one thing that he had never asked for... Well two. Seventeen, when life was supposed to be beginning! It was all over too soon. He looked down at the little babies who's bodies he cradled in one arm, one in the other. They were just two weeks old and they would never know their mother…just two weeks old. Lucas looked at his daughter, her name was Brooke, Brooke Alexandra Scott. Early on she looked like her mother, and it just increased more everyday. Her eyes, small but deep… And then there was Hayden Parker Scott. He was the surprise. All along they only thought that there was going to be one baby, but then there Hayden came.

Lucas knew one thing though that he was thankful for. Brooke got to see the babies, she got to hold them. She helped name them. She kissed them both and told them that she loved them… and then she told them to remember her…and then she told them goodbye.

Karen had been angry when she found out about Brookes pregnancy, but helped the young couple through it. She would stay with Brooke ssometimes when Lucas would work to try to earn money. After Brooke passed Karen had been nothing but supportive, she watched the twins while Lucas finished up classes for the year. And taught him how to feed and change them. How to prop their heads up so formula didn't run out of their noses when they were eating.

Sometimes it felt like life is never going to move on, and if it does should you move along with it? Should you forget your past? The people in it? Luke wasn't the only one who didn't know.

Peyton sat at her house, staring out of the window. The sun seemed to shine like never before, the birds were singing, the air was fresh and warm, and today was graduation, but it just didn't seem right. Not without Jake… not without Brooke. She couldn't go. She couldn't hear the speeches about the lost classmates. She couldn't see the cheerleaders that alienated Brooke when she got pregnant, or that had never given Jake the time of day because of Jenny.

Exactly six months to this day Jake was diagnosed with a Brain tumor…supposedly it had been there for a long time… they just caught it too late… They knew that it was coming… they knew that he wasn't going to make it.

He and Peyton had been dating for a while. They decided to run up to a little chapel on the eastern shore and get married. Nobody knew besides them. It was only after Jake died that she told everyone. That was the plan.

After Jake's death it hurt his parents too much to be around Jenny. She reminded them of Jake in everything that she did. She reminded Peyton of Jake too, but that was one of the reasons that she loved being around her. They were also getting too old to take care of her. Soon after Jakes funeral they moved down to Florida to retire, leaving Jenny in Tree Hill with Peyton. It had been a month and exactly since Jakes death. His parents sent her money to care for Jenny every two weeks.

Jenny stirred and began to whimper. Peyton went to retrieve the fussy, now two year old. You could tell that she missed Jake. She didn't understand. She was only a baby. Peyton lifted her out o her crib that now sat in the room adjacent to hers.

"Hey honey." She said as she picked up the little baby

Peyton's dad did not like the idea of his little girl being married, especially her husband having a child that was practically her own. But he hadn't been there to guide her. He hadn't been there to help her. So was he in the position to intervene? No.

"What's wrong." She said bouncing her up and down. "I know that you miss him… I do too. You daddy loves you a lot baby." She said kissing Jenny on the forehead

Peyton went to Jenny's dresser. She picked out a pair of blue jeans and a yellow shirt that says "Daddy loves me". It had been Jakes favorite for her.

"Go ousi'" Jenny said pointing to the window puckering out both of her lips.

"Honey do we have to?" She asked

Jenny's lip began to quiver. She couldn't say no to that.

"Alright. Let mommy go get clothes on."

It was back when Jake was still alive that Jenny had begun to call Peyton mommy. Jenny did it all on her own, and it just kind of stuck.

Peyton sat Jenny on her bed when she went into her room to change. Jenny sat on her bed fingering through pictures that Peyton had recently drawn. Mostly of Jake and Brooke.

"Daaaaaddddd" Jenny gurgled as she looked at the picture.

Peyton tried not to cry as she looked at the little girl. She quickly dressed herself and headed out. On the way to the door she practically tripped over all of the toys, and dolls, and crayons. She was going to have to get used to cleaning up after a two year old.

Since it was so nice out Peyton decided not to drive. It was strange now that she had Jenny how many glares and such she got walking down the street, the baby holding tightly onto her hand toddling behind her.

When they reached Karens they sat down on the stools at the counter. Peyton pulled out a stuffed toy from her purse for Jenny to play with and cheerios to munch on. Sure it wasn't easy, or always fun even taking care of her. But it's worth it.

"Hi." Karen said coming over and sitting next to Peyton, bags under her eyes.

"Hey." Peyton said.

"How are you holding up?" She asked lightly touching the young girls shoulder.

"Alright." She said glancing at Jenny.

"No graduation?" Karen asked

"No, it just doesn't feel right. I supposed Luke didn't go either?" Peyton asked

Karen shook her head no.

"He hasn't really left his room since it happened." Karen said looking down.

"How are the twins?" Peyton asked

"Alright. They're beautiful." Karen confessed. "I love them. I can tell Luke does too. And little Brooke looks exactly like her mother."

"How's Luke doing with the whole thing?"

"I honestly can't tell you. He won't talk about it." Karen said

"Maybe I will go talk to him…" Peyton said plucking Jenny off of the stool.

"Bye hon. Take care." Karen said as she walked Peyton and Jenny out

"You too." Peyton said giving Karen a quick hug before leaving.

Peyton knocked on the door a couple of times. There was no sound from inside. She knocked again. Seconds later the door swung open to show Luke. He had spit up on his shoulder that he was trying to brush off, although obviously disgusted.

"What's cooking good looking" Peyton said smiling.

"Nothing, just yanno… fatherhood." Luke said leaning against the doorway in a tired fashion.

You could hear a soft cry coming from behind them.

"Ugh… Hayden's awake." Lucas said

"How do you know?" Peyton asked as she stepped inside.

"I know their cries." Lucas said leaving Peyton and Jenny in the living room.

Lucas returned later with one of the babies.

"Aw." Peyton said smiling.

It was hard to believe that her best friend had given birth to them only a few weeks before and then passed…

"Which one is that?" Peyton asked

"This is Brooke." Lucas said smiling

"Look at the baby Jenny!" Peyton said pointing to the infant.

"BABY!!!" Jenny said reaching out to it.

"Careful." Peyton warned the little girl pulling her hand back.

"It's okay." Lucas said letting Jenny touch Brooke.

"You gonna give the baby a kiss?" Peyton asked

Jenny nodded giving Brooke a semi-rough kiss on the head. Brooke just scrunched up her face.

"How've you been?" Peyton asked as they took a seat on the couch

"Alright…" Luke said. Peyton looked him in the eye and raised an eyebrow. "Alright, not so okay." He admitted laughing. "Everything reminds me of her. I just feel like I can't stand being here anymore!" He said, his voice becoming frustrated.

"Me either." Peyton said looking down at Jenny who was playing with the coasters on the coffee table.

"Well what can we do." Luke said letting out a sigh

"We can leave." Peyton said meeting Lukes eye.

"What? Come on Peyton, that's crazy. Between us, what do we have? Three children under the age of three!" Lucas pointed out.

"So!" Peyton said. "Think about it, what's left for us in Tree Hill? Well you have my mother but…" Her voice faded off

"You've thought about this haven't you?" Lucas asked

"I have. I'm going to do it Luke." She said definitely

"Well I'm not going to let you go alone." He said

"It's stupid really to drag you into this. You've got a life here!" She said

"My life now is with Brooke and Hayden." He pointed out.

"I'm leaving tonight." She said glancing at Jenny again

Lucas nodded.

"Alright. Who's car are we taking?"

Peyton grinned at him.

Three hours later.

"Alright, formula, bottles, wipes… Diapers!" Lucas said running to grab the diapers. "Burp cloths, bibs, toys, blankets…"

Lucas looked down at each of the twins in their respective car seats. Brooke was dressed in a pink onesie and Hayden in a blue one. Though the twins were opposite sexes it was easier to keep them straight this way.

Lucas carried the car seats downstairs, with the babies bags on his back. He ran back upstairs quickly not wanting to leave them alone too long, and stuffed some T-shirts in a bag, and his toothbrush and other such essentials and sat downstairs on the couch to wait, shoving pictures of Brooke in his bag as he went. He also left his mom a note.

Peytons house.

"This is it Jenny." Peyton said smiling at the girl who played intently in the corner with her stuffed doll.

"We go bye bye in the car with Lu-as an' 'da babies?" Jenny asked

"That's right baby." Peyton said picking Jenny up standing her on the changing table. She situated her shorts.

Her curly hair had grown rapidly the past couple of months, still it's dirty blonde color.

Peyton placed all of her art supplies in a bag, and her clothes in another. Luckily she was a low maintenance kind of girl. In another bag she packed all of Jenny's toys and books, and all of the pictures of Jake. She also, in a bag, had all of Jenny's clothes. One thing that got priority in her bag was Jake's jersey. She wore it to sleep every night. The last thing that she grabbed was Jennys fold out play pin.

"Ready to go baby?" Peyton asked

"Ready to go."

Peyton walked out of her house toting her bags, Jenny following behind dragging her little Dora the Explorer suitcase with wheels behind her.

They put their bags in the back leaving room for whatever Lucas may bring. Peyton strapped Jennys car seat behind the drivers side so it would be easier for Lucas to attend to the infants that would be on his side.

She got out of the car, leaving the door open so she could watch Jenny when she went to help Luke.

"Thanks." He said as she took one of the car seats from him. As she did their hands brushed against one anothers… they both tried to deny the shock that they felt.

"Yeah." Peyton said smiling.

Lucas had also brought a play pin, it posed a challenge fitting the both but they managed. Peyton slammed the trunk down.

"Ready to go?" She asked as they climbed in.

"As ready as I'll ever be." He said putting on his seatbelt.

"You know that I don't plan on coming back… well anytime soon at least."

"I'm cool with that."

"Alright." Peyton said starting up the car.

"One thing?" Lucas said "Please don't speed."

Peyton glanced back at the three children now nearly asleep.

"Do you think I'm crazy?" She said smiling "We've got precious cargo."

And with that they sped away from Tree Hill, away from the only lives that they knew… Away from the Sun.

** Hey. I hope that you liked it. Now I tried with Jennyt to be accurate on her speech so I made her two because I have a two year old nephew. LOL. Let me know what you think. REVIEW! Please. It keeps me going.**

** xoxo Jules**


	2. I've got to make this life make sense

Chapter 2: "I've got to make this life make sense"

Peyton and Lucas drove through the first night. Jenny did alright in her car seat. She didn't get too fussy, and the twins were alright as long as you fed them every two hours or so.

This night though, their second night on the road, they decided to stop when they passed a motel. The babies needed to get out of their seats and relax a little.

They walked into the motel lobby. Peyton holding Jenny, and Lucas with Brooke and Hayden. The man looked at them and raised an eyebrow.

"How may I help you?" He asked

"Um, we need a room, just for the night." Peyton said.

"Two nights!" Lucas changed.

He and Peyton looked at each other and laughed to themselves.

"And um, how are you going to be paying for this?" He asked putting his feet up on the counter.

"Credit Card." Peyton said giving him her card.

"Since when do you have a card?" Lucas asked

"My dad got it for me to use since he is away so much. And since Jenny and all…" She ended the comment with a shrug.

The man waited for a minute while the computer processed all of the information.

"Alright, room 6." He said handing them two keys. "Have a good stay kids."

They walked into a dimly lit, dingy room. There was green wallpaper peeling off the walls. There was one bed at in the center of the room, and a mini fridge in a corner. With a microwave on top of it. There was a table under the front window with two chairs.

"Great choice." Peyton said giving Lucas a thumbs up, smiling sarcastically.

"At least it's not a car." He said sitting each of the car seats on the floor. "Will you watch them? I'm going to go get the bags and the playpen."

"Yeah. No problem." Peyton said sitting Jenny on the bed.

"What you do?" Jennys little voice asked from behind her

"I'm making bottles for the babies." Peyton said as she mixed the formula packets into the bottles of warm water. "I think that little Brooke is getting fussy." She said as Brooke began to cry.

"The baby's cryin'." Jenny said as she walked over to the bed and stared closely at the only thing that she had ever seen smaller than herself.

"Yeah, the baby's hungry." Peyton said picking up Brooke and sitting down on the bed with her. Jenny climbed up next to her and watched closely.

" 's milk!" Jenny said pointing at the bottle.

"Yup it is."

Lucas walked in, a playpen under each arm, and bags hanging from more limbs even possible.

"Ya' made it." Peyton said

"Um… yeah." Lucas said… he couldn't help but stare at the sight in front of him. Peyton on the bed feeding his daughter, with Jenny knelt over them, Hayden at her side in his car seat. Was it wrong to feel attracted to her right then?

"What?" Peyton asked noticing how Lucas was staring at her.

"Nothing." He said smiling and setting down some of the bags. "Thanks for feeding her." He said

"No problem." Peyton said handing Brooke over to her father. "Now I've gotta feed little Miss. Jenny." She said tickling the little girl causing her to squeal.

Not much later all of the kids were fed and changed. Brooke and Hayden laid together in their playpen, and Jenny was asleep in hers. All of them were clad in only diapers.

"One bed." Lucas said as he and Peyton sat

"Oh grow up Scott. It's you and me." Peyton pointed out. "AND there are three babies in the room." She pointed out.

"Actually two babies and a toddler." Lucas said trying to outwit his bedmate.

"Well then that just makes it worse." She smiled. Maybe the first real smile since Jake passed… "You hungry?" She asked

"Yeah. Did you bring food?" Lucas asked

"Only for Jenny… didn't you bring it?"

Lucas looked at Peyton and rolled her eyes. The nights before they had just gone through drive thrus. They didn't even think about who was actually providing food.

"I saw some vending machines down the hall. I'll be right back." Lucas said leaving the room.

About five minutes later he returned with his hands full of snacks.

"Alright we've got all parts of the food pyramid!" Lucas said spreading the snacks over the bed.

"According to who? The sugar fairy?" Peyton asked

"No." Lucas said jumping on the bed next to her. "According to me." He gave a cocky smile.

"Well how do you figure?"

"Well we have the jelly filled Danish, the fruit and sugar section, we have the chocolate cupcakes, the chocolate and sugar section, and then there are the snowballs, the coconut and sugar section, and then there are the donuts… the sugar and sugar section." He winked.

Peyton rolled her eyes and stuck out her tongue.

"Well then I think I will take the sugar and chocolate section." She said grabbing a chocolate cupcakes.

"Good choice." Lucas said, "but me? I think I'm gonna go for the coconut and sugar." He said taking a huge bite out of the snowball.

"That's revolting!" Peyton said throwing a wrapper at him

"This was a good idea." Lucas said smiling

"I'm glad that you think so." Peyton said smiling, showing her teeth coated in chocolate.

"So are we gonna make a plan or what?" Luke asked rolling over onto his back as he spoke and chewed.

"I was thinking about staying on the eastern shore. Maybe going up to Maryland or something, I mean if that's alright with you." She said pushing her hair from her face.

"Yeah. I like it up there. My mom and I went one Summer a long time ago." Lucas said "Besides, I love the beach."

"Me too." Peyton said.

"Except we've got to get job's if we don't want to live out of your car for the rest of our lives." Lucas said

"Well I was thinking that you could be a Pimp and I could be your hooker, or bitch, whatever you want to call me." She said laughing

"Right. I'm a pimp." Lucas said shoving his friend in her side.

Right then both Hayden and Brooke began crying.

"I'd better get them before they wake up Jenny." Lucas said.

"I'll help you." Peyton said getting up and wiping the chocolate off of her hands.

"you don't have to." Lucas said.

"But I want to. We're in this together right Scott." She said

"Yeah." Lucas said handing her a baby and a bottle.

"Now which one is this again?" Peyton asked

"For the love of god Sawyer they don't even look alike!"


	3. Can anyone do what I've done

****

A/N: Hey. Someone that I knew recently died. I realized that I didn't really show in the first two chapters Lucas and Peytons interpretations of death, so that is involved a little at the beginning of this chapter, then back to Leyton goodness. Read, Review, and Request!

XOXO Jules

Chapter 3: "Can anyone do what I've done"

Peyton woke up the next morning to find an arm wrapped around her… For a split second he thought that it was Jake… or at least she wished it was. She saw the short blonde hair to her right. If it had to be anyone other that Jake at least it was Lucas.

She slipped out from under his arm. Jenny stood in the playpen looking at her. Now she had this little girl that needed her. A part of Jake that she would carry on forever.

"Hey baby girl." She said picking up Jenny

Often she tried to rationalize Jakes death, as part of a bigger plan, but it didn't seem right, It wasn't fair. Jake was only 17 years old. He had a daughter, he had Peyton, he had so much to live for… If god existed then why did he take the one person that made her feel secure and loved and then left her with nothing. Well not nothing, there was Jenny of course, a little part of Jake left with her constantly. It was nice… and yet, she couldn't help but cry.

She wiped a tear from her face. Lucas stirred behind her, she turned to see him awake behind her.

"Are you okay?" He asked

Peyton shrugged in response

"I guess it goes day to day." She said looking out the window, and then she sat on the bed with Luke. "Jenny asks for her daddy and I don't know what to do. Where do you think that they are now?" She asked

"I don't know." Lucas confessed.

More tears then slid down her face

"What do you think the opposite of life is Luke?" She asked meeting his eye

"Death." He said simply

Peyton shook her head, and took a moment before she spoke.

"You're wrong." She said looking away from him. "Birth, birth," she repeated, "is the opposite of Death. Life has no opposite. Life has no comparison. So does that mean that when you are no longer living that you are nothing?" She asked meeting his eye again

"Maybe the opposite of life is eternal life. Life is brief, it won't last forever, but eternal life… well it's eternal."

Peyton paused for a second and then nodded.

"I guess that may be true." She reasoned. "I just don't understand while eternal life can't be with the ones that you love."

"Maybe you can be." Lucas said. "But only in death."

"Death." Peyton said. "I'm not sure that god's given us a better gift then." Peyton said

"So you do believe in god?" Lucas asked

"I do believe in something. Especially after my mother… yanno." She said nodding. "I just don't think that if God loves us he would give us such pain."

"I don't think that God gives us more that we can handle. And everything that he takes away from us is for a reason." He said looking down at Jenny who was sitting comfortably in Peyton's lap. "He also gives things to us for a reason." He said lifting up Peytons chin to meet his eye. "There is a reason." He said.

Peyton looked at him and nodded.

"Sometimes I wonder why I ended up a father at 17. This was back when Brooke was pregnant." He added. "But now, I mean, I may be young, but I have a little piece of her with me now all the time, and I don't think that anything better has ever happened to me… I wish, I just wish that I had Brooke to share it with."

Hayden began crying causing Peyton and Lucas to slip out of their conversation.

The rest of the day they went on, now really saying much to one another. The silence was not ever awkward. They both understood that the other had a lot to think about.

Later that night they sat down to dinner at a little diner. Lucas said the a carrier against the wall so it wouldn't fall off, and Peyton had the other twins carrier next to her against the wall so that it wouldn't fall off as well. The booth seats which they sat in were not very long. Jenny sat at the end of the table tossing silverware up and down, watching in fascination as it hit the table.

The waitress sat their food in front of them.

"This has to be the most disgusting looking thing that I have ever eaten." Peyton said

Luke looked at his food with equal disgust.

"I agree," he said, "but it was either this or a snack cake again." He said "It looks like Jenny likes it." Lucas said smiling

Jenny had macaroni all over her face, and in her hair. She didn't seem to care the way that she was smiling.

"She looks like an Orange smurf." Lucas said taking a piece of macaroni out of her hair

Peyton laughed. She was trying to eat her sandwich with one hand and was feeding Hayden with the other.

"She loves macaroni and cheese." Peyton said smiling at her now daughter. "Don't ya Jenny?"

The little girl smiled up at Peyton, mouth half opened exposing not yet chewed macaroni.

"She is truly Jakes daughter." Lucas said still laughing at the toddler.

"Yeah, she is." Peyton said a little lower, but with a hint of pride in her voice. "What do you think that your mom is going to do when she finds you gone."

"I left a letter explaining that I had to do this. I think she will understand. But like a mom she's probably worried if I have enough clean underwear, and if I remembered everything for the twins." Lucas said with a smile. His mother always brought a smile on his face. He truly was a mama's boy.

"What about Haley?" Peyton asked

Haley was a topic that had not been touched. She flipped out when Lucas was going to move with Keith, but him leaving and not telling her?

"Haley is going to be hurt. But I am going to call her and Nathan as soon as we get settled somewhere and let them know what the deal with all of this is."

Peyton nodded.

"What about your dad?" Lucas asked

"He'll be fine. He knows that I have an almost decent head on my shoulders. I think that he trusts me and knows that I'll get in contact with him sometime soon."

Lucas nodded

"As for anyone else in Tree Hill," Peyton added, "well Jake and Brooke were my best friends… and now they're… yeah. And I guess Nathan and I have all of that… history, but we haven't really been close since the end of junior year. There's Hales though, she helped me with Jenny a lot after Jake… so um, yeah." Was all that she could manage to get out.

"You've got me." Lucas said his eyes meeting her own and lingering there for a moment.

"You've got me too." Peyton said.

"MA!" Jenny called from the end of the table, obviously now becoming frustrated that she was covered in macaroni. "Nap-in!" She said holding her hands out to Peyton.

"Jenny, how do you ask?" Peyton said raising her eyebrows.

"Nap-in peease." She said poking out her bottom lip.

"That was a good way to ask. Here you go." Peyton said handing her a napkin.

"Tank you." Jenny said

"That was adorable." Lucas spoke up as he polished off his sandwich. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah." Peyton said lifting Jenny out of her seat attempting to not get macaroni all over herself, Lucas tossed cash on the table and followed them out carrying Hayden and Brooke.

When they got back to the hotel Lucas was getting the twins to sleep and Peyton was attempting to give Jenny a decent bath in the sink.

"Jenny!" Peyton said closing her eyes. "Come on, don't splash mommy." She said

Jenny continued to splash. Lucas came into the bathroom where this was going on.

"Jenny!" Peyton repeated

She heard Lucas snicker from behind her

"Oh what? Think you can do any better?"

"You can at least let me try." He said pushing her away from the sink with his hip as he began to lather Jenny's hair with dish soap.

Peyton watched in awe as Jenny behaved for Lucas.

"This is unbelievable." She said rolling her eyes.

"Unbewweevvable!" Jenny repeated from the sink. You could hardly see her little head under Lukes big hands.

"All done." He said wrapping a towel around her and standing her on the ground where he was drying her off. He looked up and smiled cockily at Peyton.

"Tomorrow we head to Maryland." She said

"Yup, we can probably drive straight through if they behave." Lucas added

"Aright Scott, let's get some shut eye." Peyton said skipping out of the bathroom, Luke followed her. Jenny toddled along, last but not least attempting to hold the towel up around herself.


	4. I missed life

**Ah, I'm totally lovin' this chapter! You'll see why. Anyway, if you review alot I will have up the next chapter by the end of the weekend! Goodtimes ya'll! Sorry about the delay of this chap. btw. Love ya all!**

**xoxo Jules**

Chapter 4: "I missed life"

The next morning Peyton and Lucas awoke to the sound of the twins high pitched cries.

"No!" Lucas said rolling over, covering his head with a pillow.

"Come on Luke." Peyton said wiping the sleep out of her eyes, squinting to see without her contacts in. "It's almost time to hit the road."

Lucas groaned and rolled out of bed hitting the ground with a thud. Jenny laughed hysterically at the older man that lay on the ground now at the foot of her play pen.

"He's silly!" Jenny said falling in her play pen how Lucas had just fallen on the floor.

Lucas stands up now, rubbing the little girls curly head before he picked up Hayden, who's face was red and covered in tears.

"I'll fee Brooke." Peyton said. "It'll be faster."

The two practically fell asleep at they sat on the foot of the bed, each holding a bottle propped in one of the twins mouths, as Jenny played silently.

"It has to get easier." Lucas said cracking his eyes open slightly and then shutting them again.

"I hate to burst your bubble, but there's the terrible twos." She said opening her eye's and glancing at Jenny, "and potty training, what a hoot." She said sarcastically.

"Oh god!" Lucas said, the idea of TWINS in the terrible twos just gave him a headache.

Peyton and Lucas both at the same time placed their respective baby over their shoulder and began burping them.

"You know, we could always go back to Tree Hill…" Peyton said.

"Nope. We're in this for the long run now." Lucas said, he and Peyton turned their heads to the side, to meet the others tired eyes.

"Great." Peyton said leaning back on the bed, Brooke on her stomach.

"I know." Lucas said doing the same.

About an hour later.

"NO!" Jenny shouted again from where she was in the bathroom with Peyton.

"Jenny I am not playing, you need to get dressed!" Peyton said trying to slip the t-shirt over the little girls head.

"NO!" Jenny said again pushing Peyton's hands away. "NO SHIRT!" She yelled defiantly.

Peyton leaned back against the toilet, her head in her hands.

"What's going on in here?" Lucas asked as he entered, a twin in each arm.

"She refuses to get a shirt on." Peyton said looking at the little girl only wearing a diaper and her pink Jenny sandals. Two wavy pig tails sat wildly atop her head.

"Jenny, I am not playing!" Peyton said again holding the little girl against her chest attempting to slide the shirt over her head with no avail. "FINE!" Peyton said throwing her heads up in the air.

"We've got to check out, like… fifteen minutes ago." Lucas said trying to shift Brooke so he could see his watch.

"Alright." Peyton said grabbing Jenny's clothes from the floor.

This time when they went to check out of the motel the man at the counter looked at them even stranger. Lucas and Peyton both had dark circles under their eyes. And little Jenny stood holding the edge of Peytons shirt with a pacifier in her mouth, and a pouty face. Peyton held one twin while Lucas held another.

"Have a nice stay?" The man asked

"Yeah." Was all that they both mumbled as they paid and walked out of the motel. They all then piled into Peyton's car.

"Good thing that Marylands not more than a couple hours away." Lucas said as Peyton started up the car and they pulled away.

As they sat in traffic they realized the irony of Luke's statement.

"I wan' out!" Jenny whined from the backseat.

"Soon." Was all that Peyton said as she kept her eyes ahead on the road. Raindrops began to appear on the window.

"Want me to drive?" Lucas asked looking over at the distressed girl behind the wheel.

Peyton just nodded as she and Lucas successfully changed places. Lucas watched as Peyton snuggled against the seat and soon fell asleep. She'd been through a lot. It was a wonder that the girl was still in one piece.

Lucas looked to the back seat. Jenny was sitting staring out of the window, her eye lids fluttering open and closed as she tried to fight sleep, still only in her diaper and jelly sandals. And then there was Brooke and Hayden, Luke's everlasting reminders of his first love.

Peyton awoke when she felt the car stop. She sat up in the car seat. It was no longer raining. All of the clouds had gone away leaving the sky as clear as crystal. All of the stars shined brightly as though just for them. She looked about to see that she was alone? Where were Luke, Jenny and the babies?

She stepped out of the car to find that she was on sand. She suddenly felt light as she wandered along… then she saw him, Luke, sitting alone at the waters edge, his arms wrapped around his knees.

"Where are we?" Peyton asked sitting beside Lucas. Her hair was blowing in the wind.

"Maryland. This was my Great Aunt's place where my mom and I would stay when we visited. She left it to us when she died last year." Lucas explained

A little house of one floor stood behind them, the ocean just feet away. They sat in silence as they watched the Moon reflect on the gentle black water.

"It's beautiful." Peyton said quietly.

"I always wanted to bring Brooke here…" Lucas said his voice trailing off. He felt Peyton's hand creep to his side and grasp his own. She squeezed it lightly but didn't let go.

"I'm sorry." Was all that she could say. "She would have loved it here. Brooke always loved the ocean." Peyton remembered

"She did." Lucas said nodding. "She wanted to twins rooms to be ocean theme. The walls were going to be blue, and she was going to play a tape of the sounds of waves in the background." Lucas said laughing "And she wanted to get you to paint animals on the walls."

"Jake, Jenny and I used to drive out to the beach for a day. Jake was such a baby, he was afraid to go out too far. I think once the water got up to his hip he freaked out… Jenny and I would bury him in the sand."

"Good memories." Lucas said smiling facing Peyton.

"Yeah." She said, her voice cracking as she spoke. "Life never felt easier than it does by the ocean."

"We'll make good memories here too." Lucas said. "I promise."

"I know." Peyton said. "And as soon as we get set up, we will call Hales and Nathan and tell them to get their married asses over here for a visit." Peyton smiled.

"Yeah we will." Luke agreed. "I think that we should get back to the house. The kids are in there sleeping."

"Alright." Peyton said as Lucas grabbed her by both hands and he helped her up. When she stood their faces were only inches apart from one another… In that moment neither of them were thinking, Lucas leaned in and kissed Peyton. They both let it linger for a minute before they pulled away. "What was that?" Peyton asked in surprise, not taking her eyes off of Lukes.

"Let's go." He said leading her by her hand into the house. "It's not much." He said as he opened the screen door, revealing a deep green colored door behind it with chipping paint. As he pushed the door open it creaked. There behind the door was a big room. Lucas flipped on the light switch to reveal a the large room, stocked with furniture covered in plastic. Right off the room there was a small kitchen where an old table sat. The kitchen had a door that led out to the beach. They continued to walk and they came to a hall.

"There are three rooms." Lucas explained showing her each one of them. "Brooke and Haydens." He said as he opened the door to one room. "Jenny." He said opening the door to the slightly smaller one. And then he opened double doors to a fairly large size master bed room. "And this is ours." He said.

"You've got this all figured out don't you?" Peyton asked Lucas

"Yeah, we can fit two bed in here. Besides, I want to get rid of this bed." He said pointing to the one in the center of the room Peyton was sitting on.

"Why is that?" She asked

"My Aunt died in it." Lucas said with a smile as he watched Peyton squirm from the bed.

"Heh." She said nervously. "Where are Jenny and the twins?" She asked.

Lucas again led her by the hand into a room of complete screen, where the two play pens sat. The children resting peacefully in each.

"And here I was thinking that we'd end up in some divey one room apartment, if not the car." Peyton said with a smile.

"Well I guess everyone has their secrets right?" Lucas asked winking at her.

"Yeah." Peyton said as her voice was drowned out by the sound of the waves.

So the day started off badly, but nobody could have asked for a more perfect night.

**YAY YAY HAPPINESS! Read, review, and REQUEST. (The entire story isn't written and I want to know what you want!)**

**xoxo Jules**


	5. I missed the colours of the world

**Hey all! I think I'm on a roll with this story when it comes to updating cause they just keep on comin' lol. Well anyway, I have NO idea about anything AT ALL having to do with Haleys family. They are pretty much out of the picture on the show, I mean, I could always do their dead but that's Peytons thing, or they're rich and don't care but that's Brookes, or one is an ass but that is Luke/Nathan. So anyone want to give me her real history from the show that would be hott. Thanks a bunch for reviewing! BTW, I have a new sn Akeldama00.**

**Tardychick06:** Brooke died of complications with the births

**Mavsfan:** More Leyton soon

**Cyberchick2007:** More soon Caitlin my love

**Brody:** A Luke and Jenny moment just for you! Actually, I think there may be mulitple...

**xoxo Jules**

Chapter 5: "I missed the colors of the world"

Lucas awoke the next morning to the sound of waves rather than the twins cries. For a moment he forgot where he was. He glanced at his watch, it read 11... How had he woken up so late?

The night before Lucas and Peyton had both fallen asleep on the screened porch where the play pens were. Those play pens were now empty.

"Peyton?" He called as he stepped out of the house onto the beach.

He saw the curly blonde walking along the side of the beach with the twins in their double stroller and Jenny walking along side of her still dressed in only her diaper and Jelly sandals. He jogged over to meet her.

"The Scott rises." She said as Luke approached her.

"How are my three favorite ladies and the little gentlemen this morning?" Lucas asked

"Just fine." Peyton said smiling.

"Aren't you guys going to get burned out here?" Lucas asked squinting in the sun.

"Don't worry. Sun tan lotion!" Peyton said tossing him the bottle with a smile. Jenny, who's hand she held began to fidget.

"Woah there Jen!" Lucas said picking her up. The little girl pouted in his arms.

"I think she needs one of those child leashes." Peyton joked.

"I was thinking something a little more humane, like a stroller." Lucas said kissing the little girl all over causing her to giggle. It was his best friends little girl, well two of his best friends he figured.

"I'm telling you, when these two turn two!" Peyton reiterated herself from the morning before.

"So what are the plans for the day?" Lucas asked as he began to walk back to the house, Peyton following with the stroller.

"I was thinking something along the lines of food. This place is dry." Peyton decided as they reached the door. "And jobs, if you haven't noticed there is no water or electricity. I'd get money every month from Jakes parents, but now they won't know where to send it…" Her voice trailed off.

Lucas nodded understanding. She was right. As much as they wanted to deny it they did need money. They couldn't live off of Peytons credit card for the rest of their lives.

"Daycare's just so expensive." Lucas said opening the front door.

"I was thinking that too." Peyton said as they sat at the kitchen table, she let out a sigh as Jenny squirmed off of Luke's lap.

"We could switch off, one of us work nights and the other day shifts." Lucas suggested.

"I think that's the only thing we can do." Peyton said, although both were less than thrilled with the idea of being left alone with solely the three children hours on end. "Anyway, there's a corner store down the street. This morning when we woke up I found a corner store down the street. I picked up some stuff, but not a lot. I means theres enough to like, I donno, make a sandwich if you're hungry." She informed him.

"That sounds good." Lucas said looking down at his twins who were both dozing off. "At this point all that they seem to do is sleep."

"Yeah I know, when we were on the beach this morning I had to keep checking Hayden to make sure that he still had a pulse." She said smiling. "Anyway, I'll go lay them down and wash the sand off of Jenny and I, YOU make the sandwiches." Peyton said as she left the kitchen pushing the stroller, and balancing Jenny on her back. "Hold on to my shoulders!" Lucas could hear Peyton warning Jenny as she left. He could only laugh at the exchanges between the two.

Lucas carefully made the sandwiches, Peyton's there could not be mustard, it made her brake out in hives. Lucas had learned that the hard way towards the end of senior year when they went on a picnic and their sandwiches got switched. Brooke had warned Lucas ahead of time to make sure Peyton didn't get his sandwich or he would have hell to pay. Peyton and Brooke were more like sisters than best friends. They knew everything about each other, did everything together. It took Luke awhile to realize that when they lost Jake and Brooke Peyton had lost her two best friends. Anyway, needless to say the rest of that day Peyton spent in oatmeal bath cursing the name Lucas Scott.

"Back!" Peyton said entering the kitchen with Jenny still latched to her back.

"Have a seat!" Lucas said lifting Jenny off of Peyton's back and sitting her in her own seat. He placed sandwiches in front of both of them. He smiled when he saw Peyton lift up the bread to make sure that there was no mustard.

"Thanks." She said.

"No problem." Lucas said grabbing a plate and taking a seat himself. He glanced over at Jenny. "She's still refusing to put on clothes?" He asked

Peyton rolled her eyes.

"Of course not." She said sarcastically.

Lucas laughed.

"When we went to the store this morning," Peyton continued, "everyone was staring at us for one of three reasons. One, we are new people in a small town, two, I am18 and I had three children with me all under the age of three, or three, my lovely daughter was not fully clothed." Peyton said jokingly.

"I think it was probably all of it. That you are under 18, new in a small town, with three children all under the age three, one of which was not dressed." Lucas said "Or that you're so hot." He said winking at her.

"I guess THAT'S the reason that old grandma was staring holes through me." Peyton said winking back at him, taking the last bite of her sandwich. "That was great, but now Princess Jenny needs a nap." She said picking her up.

"No!" Lucas insisted. "Let me?"

"I can do it Luke, it's no problem."

"Nope." Lucas said lifting Jenny out of her chair, balancing her in one arm. "You took mine this morning, the least that I can do is put Jenny down for a nap." Lucas said

"It's just that she's really hard to get to sleep." Peyton said not wanting Lucas to have to face the wrath of the cranky Jenny in jelly sandals.

"Well then we'll go on a walk, she's bound to fall asleep." Lucas told Peyton.

She was about to protest again but the look on Lukes face told her to give up.

"Alright. Just don't get lost or anything." Peyton said as Lucas headed out the door, her daughter in his arms.

Lucas walked along the midday beach, so close to the shore that the water ran above his feet, but close enough in that he didn't have to worry about any sink holes or wave. Jenny lay back in his hands, her face rested against his firm chest. The little girl immediately fell asleep. She was probably used to being held in big strong arms, … she was used to being held by Jake. This was then next best thing right now though, and Lucas didn't mind. He looked down at the little child, her hair was getting a little darker and straighter, now a light brown with a hint of curl like her fathers. Her lips were slightly parted as she slept only in her diaper and Jelly sandals…. Luke couldn't believe that soon Hayden and Brooke would be her age.

Lucas returned to the house about a half hour later to find that Peyton had taken the plastic covers off of some of the furniture, and was now sitting on it reading a newspaper that came from god knows where. She smiled when she saw Jenny asleep in Lules arms, her legs hanging carelessly over his arm.

"How was she?" Peyton asked in a whisper

"She was an angel." Lucas said honestly.

"Good." Peyton said kissing her forehead.

Lucas handed Jenny over to her surrogate mother.

"I was looking in the paper. I found a couple of job listings that we should probably take a look at." She said, only now noticing how close she and Lucas stood. The kiss from the night before came flooding back to her.

"Alright." Was all that Lucas could say, eye's locked with the girl.

"I may take a nap with Jenny for a bit." Peyton said.

Lucas just nodded.

"I'm going to go use my phone."

"Hales?" Peyton asked with a smile.

"Yeah." Was all that Lucas said as he turned and left the house.

Haley James sat on the kitchen counter in the apartment that she shared with her husband Nathan. She was thinking of Luke. But of course what else did she do anymore? She hadn't seen him or Peyton since the day before graduation, Peyton maybe even a little before. She couldn't help but be worried.

Right then as if on cue her phone rang.

"Hello?" Haley said hurriedly.

"Hey Hales." Lucas said

"Lucas Scott where the hell are you!" She yelled causing Nathan to retreat from the bedroom.

"Waterside." Lucas said

Haley remembered Waterside well. It was this little town where Luke's great Aunt had a house. When they were little until his Aunt died she used to go there with Lucas and his mom every summer to visit.

"Why didn't you call me? When are you coming home? Are you alone? What about the twins?" Haley rambled off all at once.

"Woah Hales slow down. I'm here with Peyton. After everything the two of us just needed to leave Tree Hill." Lucas explained

"Are you and Peyton tog-"

"NO!" Lucas said a little to quickly. "No, we're just friends." It was only recently that Brooke had passed, Jake as well, wouldn't that be a little soon?

"How are the twins?" She asked

"They're great."

"Oh god Luke, your mom is worried sick. She'll be so relieved when I tell her-"

"You can't!" Lucas said cutting her off. "Not right now anyway."

"But-"

"PLEASE!" He cut her off again. "I just want to be the one to explain."

He heard Haley sigh on the other line.

"Okay." She said. "But I'm coming to see you."

"Don't worry about I-"

Now it was Haley's turn to cut him off.

"No Lucas. I am coming to see you because you're my best friend and I miss you and the other Scott brother is getting on my nerves!" Haley said almost whining.

"HEY!" Lucas could hear Nathan say in the background.

"You married him!" Lucas said.

"I know, just because he's good in bed." Haley said jokingly.

"EW! Overshare!" Lucas said. "So you coming out in like a week or two?" He asked

"Nope." She said simply.

"When then?" Lucas asked

"Tomorrow!" Haley said. If only Lucas could see the way that she was smiling. "Bye, I've got to go get packed and Nathan will need help. He's been a little 'challenged', these days. Bye Luke, love ya!" Haley said and then she quickly hung up.

"What was that about?" Nathan asked mindlessly from the couch.

"We're going to visit your brother." She said. "Oh yeah, and your ex." She said smiling as Nathan sat confused.

** I hope you liked. Read, Review and Request!**


	6. Can anyone go where I am?

**Hey! Sorry about the delay of all of my stories. I have been on vacation. I am updating them all now, or most of them. Check out the sequal to Acoustic #3, it's called "One Headlight." Read and Review!**

**xoxo Jules**

* * *

Chapter 6: "Can anyone go where I am"

Peyton came back from laying down to find Lucas sitting on the couch mouth half opened.

"You alright Scott?" Peyton asked sitting next to him on the couch

"Yeah, Hales and Nathan will be here tomorrow…" He said still stunned.

Peyton sunk back into the couch with her eyes closed.

"Does that mean that we have to clean all of this?"

They looked around the house at all of the furniture still covered in plastic, and the dust that clouded the windows.

"Oh no." Lucas said, "As long as they are coming we're going to put them to work."

Peyton smiled.

"Speaking of work." She tossed Luke the paper.

"There's nothing in here!" He complained… "besides, a listing for an unemployment office."

"Well that's a start." Peyton said "We can go when the kids wake up and see what they have open." Peyton suggested.

"You are really in a hurry to get this job stuff squared away aren't you?" Lucas asked

"Um, hello! We have no running water. Do you see my hair?" Peyton said

"Ah, Sawyer showing her feminine side?" Luke teased.

"Oh please."

"Let's just go tomorrow. We can have Nathan and Hales watch Jenny and the twins."

"You're milking the visit for all it's worth aren't you?" Peyton asked winking.

"You know it." Lucas said smirking back at her.

The next day Lucas sat on the porch awaiting Haley and Nathans arrival. Peyton was back on the screen porch with Jenny and the twins.

Lucas stood up and smiled when he saw a familiar car drive up.

"Luke!" Haley said jumping out of the passengers seat.

"Hales!" He said running over to her expecting a hug, but he did not get one. Haley instead gave him a swift smack on the back of his head. "OW!" Lucas said grabbing his head.

"What the hell were you thinking running off like that? Luke, you scared the shit out of me!"

"Sorry…" Luke said giving a hopeful look to Haley who finally gave in and hugged him.

"God, why can't I stay mad at you?" Haley said smiling.

They both continued their conversation not noticing that Nathan had slipped out of the car to go find Peyton. Nathan wandered around until he heard the soft sound of humming. He glanced out the window onto the screen porch where Jenny was on the floor playing with a doll, and Peyton was sitting rocking a twin in each arm.

"Well if it isn't P. Sawyer." Nathan said leaning against the door frame with his hands crossed over his chest and a cocky smile on his face.

"Nathan!" Peyton said jumping up with a smile on her face.

Despite their rocky past Peyton had missed Nathan. Since Jake's death he was always there for her. They knew each other more than either was willing to admit. Nathan gave her a quick "hello" kiss on the cheek before relieving her of one of the twins. Hayden to be exact.

"How goes it?" Peyton asked smiling.

"Marriage." Nathan said rolling his eyes. "It's hard work."

"But you're loving every minute of it?" Peyton asked smiling at him, Nathans face broke into a smile as well.

"You know it. Haley is amazing."

Nathan suddenly felt guilty mentioning his relationship with Haley after Peyton had just lost Jake. Peyton almost reading his mind said,

"It's alright Nathan."

"I just don't understand why it happened." Nathan half whispered as Peyton placed Hayden in the play pen and gestured for him to do the same with Brooke.

"Me either." Was all that Peyton could bring herself to say.

"How are you?" Nathan asked seriously sitting on the porch swing next to her.

"Alright." Peyton said nodding rather unconvincingly.

"No really, how are you?" Nathan asked again.

Peyton shrugged before she spoke.

"Nervous, scared, confused… angry." She said. "I thought that it was over with my mom, yanno? And then I finally found Jake and then everything was perfect. I wasn't alone anymore… But hey, nothing good stays eh?" She said laughing satirically.

"I don't think that's true, because Jake may be gone, but he's not really." He said gesturing towards Jenny.

"Yeah, I know. He was just the only person that made me happy." Peyton said, a tear slipping down her cheek.

"I know. But you are going to find something again and you're going to be happy." Nathan put his arm over her shoulder. "I promise." He said. "I know that my word doesn't mean much bu-"

Peyton cut him off.

"It means everything." She said looking into his eyes as they smiled. She wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Mama!" Jenny said climbing onto Peytons lap, cuddling into her chest.

Nathan and Peyton both laughed.

"By the way Peyt, why is Jenny only wearing a diaper and sandals?" Nathan asked raising an eyebrow.

Peyton laughed.

"We are not going to get into that."

Right then Lucas and Haley walked into the room.

"Peyton!" Haley said with a smile giving the other girl a quick hug.

"Hey Hales." Peyton said. She was more excited than she thought that she would be to be in the company of another female. Luke was alright, but change is good.

They all stayed up late into the night talking about what they had been up to since graduation, and Tim tripping across the stage. That alone almost made Peyton and Lucas regret their decision not to go.

The next morning Lucas and Peyton awoke early to take a trip to the unemployment office at Peytons request. Haley and Nathan were going to watch the kids who were not up yet.

Peyton and Lucas walked up to a large building. Peyton glanced down at the paper in her hands.

"It says suite36." She said looking over at Luke who just shrugged and followed behind her.

They waited in the dingy waiting room for nearly 20 minutes before they were called back. They followed the receptionist back to the room where there was a woman sitting behind the desk.

"Hello. Have a seat." The woman said.

Lucas and Peyton nodded taking seats.

"So it says here that you just moved Waterside." The woman said glancing down at the paper in her hand.

"Yes." Lucas spoke up. "I am taking care of my Aunts house."

"Oh, how nice? Is she vacationing?" The woman asked

"Um… kind of." Lucas said noticing Peyton snickering next to him.

"So what brings you here?"

"We need jobs and really didn't know what's around." Peyton confessed. "It's hard because one of us needs to be working during the day and the other at night." Peyton said.

"Just for reference I have to ask why." The woman who's name tag read 'Molly' said.

Peyton and Lucas looked at each other and then back at the woman.

"There are three kids between the two of us." Lucas tried to explain.

"I have one, and he has twins." Peyton said trying to make themselves look a little better. Well it was more about making herself look better. She didn't want this woman to think that she had pushed out 3 kids by the time she was 18.

"So are you a couple?" Molly asked

"No, just friends." Lucas and Peyton said at the same time.

"But you do share the same residence?" She asked

"Yeah." Peyton said looking at Luke again then back at Molly.

Molly raised her eyebrows and made a note of something on her notepad.

* * *

"Nathan!" Haley said shaking him awake. "NATHAN!" She shouted again."

"What babe?" Nathan asked. He looked at the clock. "It's 11:30! Why did you wake me up?"

"Because Jenny, Brooke, and Hayden are up!" Haley said with a twin in each hand and bags under her eyes.

They usually did not wake up to around noon. They usually stayed up at night just doing things that married couples do…

"Did I sleep through us having three kids?" Nathan asked wiping his eyes.

"Ugh!" Haley said rolling her eyes as she walked out. Nathan chased after her.

"I'M UP!" He yelled from behind her but she ignored him "You look beautiful this morning." He said kissing her cheek.

"I have been up with them since 8! I have no idea where Peyton and Lucas are." Haley said. "AND Jenny refuses to get dressed." She added nearly in tears. "I never knew that having children would be so stressful."

"Yeah. Good thing this won't be us until we're like 35." Nathan said.

"35?" Haley asked in surprise

"Yeah, that way we can have time to travel, and we can finish school and save up for a nice house." Nathan said

"What do you think about the way Peyton and Lucas did it?" Haley asked

"What do you mean?" Nathan asked

"Having them young." Haley said.

"Nah. I would never want that. We've got so much ahead of us. I don't know. I'm not ready for fatherhood. I mean Luke and Peyt might be, but me no."

"Well Peyton and Lucas didn't exactly have a choice." Haley pointed out.

"You always have a choice Hales." Nathan said smiling

"So are you saying that if I were pregnant you would want you to have an abortion?" Haley asked

"I don't know. We're 18 Hales! Both of us are going to college in the fall. Anyways it doesn't matter cause you're not." Nathan said kissing her cheek as he ran off to find Jenny.

"Right…" Haley said as she watched Nathan run in the opposite direction. Symbolic was in not?

* * *

**Hum... I dont know if Haleys pregnant but there would be a very interesting storyline surrounding it. I like writing Haley and Nathan so who knows...**

**READ AND REVIEW! Check out "One Headlight" also!**


	7. Cause now again I've found myself

Hey! I've been really out of it lately and it has been taking me forever to get these chapters written. I'd write like a couple of paragraphs and the stop. It was pretty bad actually. It still kinda is, but this chapter turned out EXACTLY how I had envisioned it. It starts where the last one left off and then jumped ahead four years. People wanted a Naley baby so that happen... um... drama... Peyton and Luke stuff... funny kid times... yanno, the norm...

Read review, and request!

xoxo Jules

* * *

Chapter 7: "'Cause now again I've found myself"

Lucas and Peyton could cut the tension in the house with a knife when they returned home. Haley was sitting on the couch staring out of the window, and Nathan was moping around proving that one Scott brother could brood just as well as the other.

"What's going on?" Peyton asked.

"The twins are down for their naps." Haley said distractedly continuing to gaze out of the window.

"You alright Hales?" Lucas asked sitting beside her on the couch. When she didn't say anything Peyton spoke up.

"I'm going to… um, go find Nathan!" She said turning on her heels going of to find the now missing Scott. She wasn't surprised to see him at the edge of the beach with Jenny in his arms.

He didn't notice Peyton's presence on the beach until she flicked a little water with the tip of her foot onto him.

"What was that for?" Nathan snapped

Peyton smirked.

"I am the one that's supposed to be PMSing here." She said trying to lighten the mood.

Nathan looked at her and rolled his eyes.

"Alright seriously Nathan. What's going on?"

"Nothing." Nathan said rather unconvincingly.

"Come on Nathan. I know you better than that. We dated!" Peyton pointed out.

"Haley thinks she's pregnant." Nathan said looking out at the ocean rather than Peyton.

"That's great!" Peyton said with a smile until Nathan looked at her with a less than enthusiastic look on his face. "… or not.." She said…

For a couple of moments they stood in an awkward silence.

"What are you guys going to do?" Peyton asked.

Nathan shrugged.

"You know Haley. She wants to keep it." Nathan said as he began to walk along, Peyton followed close behind.

"And what do you want?" Peyton asked biting her lip.

Suddenly Nathan stopped and spun around meeting Peytons eye.

"God, we're 18!" Nathan said

"Lucas and Brooke were 17, and Jake was even younger than that!" Peyton said pointedly. "AND you're married which was more than any of them could say!" She added.

"Yeah but we're not you! We can't have this baby!" Nathan yelled.

"God Nathan! How can you be so insensitive! Think about what Haley is going through knowing that she has this child growing inside of her that her HUSBAND doesn't want!" Peyton yelled back at him causing Jenny to awake and begin cry. Peyton took her daughter from Nathan.

"Haley is not the only one going through this!" Nathan said

"You're right." Peyton said backing up from Nathan. "Just don't make her go through it alone." She turned and walked back up the beach to the house leaving Nathan standing alone at the shore.

Lucas rubbed Haleys back as she cried into his chest.

"Ssshhh Hales. It's going to be alright." Lucas whispered in her ear as she sat up and wiped her eyes. "Are you ready to tell me what's going on?"

Haley sat back on the couch and took a deep breath. Her hands played wildly in her hair. She then nodded…

"Nathan and I got into a fight this morning. Well it wasn't a fight exactly… anyhow, I'm pregnant." Haley said all in one breath.

"What!" Lucas asked. "Hales, how did you let this happen?" Lucas asked in disbelief.

"Oh Luke, I'm tired of the double standard. You made the same mistake that I did!" Haley said glaring at him.

"Sorry, I didn't mean it like that." Lucas said running his hands through her hair.

"Oh god, I just don't know what I'm going to do?" Haley asked putting her head in her hands.

"What do you mean you don't know what you want to do?" Lucas asked raising an eyebrow.

"Nathan doesn't want to have it." Haley said.

"Did he tell you that?" Lucas asked

"He didn't have to! Trust me Luke, I got the message. He thinks that we're too young." Haley said wiping her eyes again.

"So he wants you to have an abortion?"

Haley just shrugged.

"I tried to talk with him about it but he got all cold and cut off…" Haley said as her voice trailed off. "He's really scaring me Luke." She pulled her knees up to her chest.

"If he tries anything dumb I'm going to beat his ass." Luke said kissing the top of his best friends head as he pulled her into a hug.

"Don't." Haley said as she pulled back from Lucas. "Nathan's going to have to make his own decisions, and if he backs out of this it's his fault."

"Hales-" Lucas began but she cut him off

"Promise." She said firmly

Lucas sighed deeply.

"I promise."

* * *

------------------- Four years later ---------------------

* * *

"MOM!" Six year old Jenny yelled from where she stood atop her bed.

Peyton trudged into Jenny's room which she shared with Brooke and Hayden. Hayden and Jenny slept on a pair of bunkbeds, and Brooke slept on the bed against the other wall. Toys were scattered in the space between.

"Jenny, how many times do I have to tell you not to yell across the house like that!" Peyton said lifting Jenny off of her bed.

"But mom, this is an emergency!" Jenny said dramatically

"Oh really?" Peyton asked raising an eyebrow with a hand on her hip.

"Yeah! I can't find my orange shirt and it is the first day of 1st grade and I can't go without it!"

Peyton laughed as she opened Jenny's drawer and dug for a second until she came upon the shirt.

"Thanks mom!" Jenny said giving her a quick hug.

"I remember a time when you wouldn't wear anything but a diaper and purple jelly sandals." Peyton said with a laugh.

"Come on mom! I did not!" Jenny said.

Peyton smirked again as she left the little girls room. Jenny was now tall for her age. She must have inherited that from Jake. Her light brown hair cascaded down to her shoulders. It had a slight wave to it. She had light brown eyes and her fathers mischievous smile.

Peyton re-entered the kitchen where 4 and a half year old twins Hayden and Brooke were sitting eating toast. Hayden insisted on strawberry jelly while Brooke insisted on blueberry, much in the way of her mother and namesake. Brookes light brown hair was in two long dark brown braids, and she had striking blue eyes, and light freckles on the bridge of her nose. You could look at Hayden and tell that he always got into trouble by the way that something always seemed to be running trough his head. He had dirty blonde hair like Lucas, and his blue eyes. He would have looked exactly like his father if he didn't have his mothers nose and mouth.

"Where's daddy?" Hayden asked

"He's shaving." Peyton informed him. "He's going to be out as soon as he's finished."

"When am I going to be able to shave?" Hayden asked

"I'd give you another eleven years." Peyton said rubbing the boys head roughly.

Lucas jogged out of the bathroom. He gave Peyton a quick kiss. At the sight of this the twins scrunched up their noses.

"Morning." Lucas said with a large smile after giving both of his kids a kiss on the cheek.

"What's up with him?" Jenny asked as she entered the kitchen grabbing a piece of toast from the plate and eating it standing.

"Sit!" Peyton warned her.

"Sorry." Jenny said taking a seat. She knew better than to anger her mother first thing in the morning.

"What time do you have to go in today?" Lucas asked as Peyton sat at the table next to him.

"I was just going to go after we dropped off Jenny since the twins go first."

Peyton recently got a job at an art gallery in town where she was trying to get her work featured. She also worked some nights at the local grocery store. Lucas during the worked as an assistant gym teacher, and at night sometimes he took shifts at the video store. The two were still pretty young, 23 to be exact. They had time to figure out what they wanted to do.

Haley walked along the boardwalk pushing a stroller in front of her. She remembered when she and Lucas were younger and they would visit that exact same boardwalk.

_July, 1999:_

Twelve year old Lucas Scott sat next to his best friend Haley James on the beach of Waterside Maryland.

"Wha'dda ya wanna be when you grow up?" Lucas asked glancing over at Haley.

She wasn't like the rest of the girls on the beach, lying out tanning as though they were waiting to get skin cancer. She wasn't chasing the boys or dressed like a slut. She was just Haley James, still the little awkward undeveloped self-conscious girl in a one piece.

"I want to be an author." She said

"Like a famous author. You could have a number one book." Lucas said

"Nah. I don't have to have a number one book or anything." Haley said flinging her hair over her shoulder. She didn't get her highlights from a salon like the others. Nope, Haley's were from the sun.

"Why not?" Lucas asked

"As long as I do something that I love it doesn't matter." She said as though it were the most simple explanation in the world, which it was.

At the time Lucas didn't understand, but that was Haley. She was never afraid to stand alone. She would never be wrecked, or destroyed, not by anyone. And that proved true to the day… Nathan Scott had not destroyed her.

She stopped and sat on a bench. She went for a walk every morning. She was in the best shape that she had ever been in.

"Mama?" The little boy in the stroller said looking up at her, squinting in the morning sun.

Haley looked down at the little boy, who had dark brown hair all over his head, and light brown eyes. He had tan skin like his mother, with his fathers ears, and his mother's nose and mouth.

"Yeah Caleb?" Haley asked

"I wanna go home." The three year old said.

"Soon." Haley said as she got up and continued to walk again.

Nathan and Haley had split up when Haley was four months pregnant with Caleb. She, on Peyton and Luke's request, stayed with then in Waterside, and Nathan returned to Tree Hill. Nathan would send her a check every once in awhile. He had missed Calebs birth. He attended school back in North Carolina and had state championships that weekend and they were unable to get a hold of him until several weeks later. In anger Haley did not give Caleb Nathan's last name. He was a James. Caleb Owen James. Haley considered later adding Scott to it, but then his entire name would have been four first names. Nathan was opposed to the fact that Caleb did not have his last name, but there was not really much of anything that he did about it. It had been a long time since he and Haley had been on good terms. But he had reasons to be how he was… he was just the only on that knew them.

So they settled for occasional visits every other month, in which Nathan would take Caleb out for the day and would come back frustrated because he was cranky and un-agreeable, and then Haley would get upset because Nathan would forget to feed him, or change him, (hence the reason that Nathan had never been allowed to keep him over night), and that caused an argument at every encounter between the two.

Life was hard, but they were making it through…. Somehow. But it's going to get just a little harder...

* * *

Not sure if this is going to be a Naley friendship or romance, but I will leave it so you will be satisfied either way. It is total Leyton for sure... um.... upcoming chapter....

--- Fights

--- Nathan appearances

--- Karen/Keith appearances

--- Jenny finds out about Nikki

--- _What else? You tell me!_

xoxo Jules

_ READ AND REVIEW! _


	8. So far down, away from the sun

Here we go! Read, review, and request! Longer chap!

xoxo Jules

* * *

Chapter 8: "So far down away from the sun"

Haley jogged back to the house that she now shared with Peyton and Lucas grateful that she had the day off. She stopped on the sandy beach on which the house sat and un-strapped Caleb from his car seat.

"What do you want for lunch?" Haley asked as he followed closely behind her into the house.

"Spiderman cereal!" Caleb said jumping up and down.

Haley looked down and the wide eye grinning little boy as she poured him a bowl of cereal and he situated himself at the table.

"Caleb, do you remember where mommy put her cell phone?" Haley asked feeling through all of her pockets.

"Uh uh." Caleb said shaking his head no as he focused on his cereal.

"Stay right here, I'm going to go check the stroller." Haley informed her son.

"Kay." He said as he watched his mother exit the house.

Haley searched furiously through the stroller.

"Damnit." She said standing up, with her hands on her hips after her search had not turned up her phone.

"Looking for this?" She heard a male voice say from above her.

She looked up to see the last person that she ever expected to see.

"Nathan…" Haley said. "What are you doing here?" Haley asked snatching the phone from his hands.

"I came to visit my son." Nathan said smiling.

"You didn't even call to say you were coming. It's been three and a half months Nathan." Haley said rolling her eyes. "You missed his birthday."

"Oh god Hales. I'm so sorry." Nathan said apologetically

"It's not me that you need to apologize to." Haley said removing her hands from her hips.

"I'll take him out to an arcade or something." Nathan said. "You know, for his birthday!"

"His birthday's been over Nathan." Haley said turning her back to him to face the house, she started up the stairs to the porch. Nathan followed her.

"God Hales, what do you want from me?" Nathan yelled.

"I don't even know anymore." Haley confessed brushing the hair out of her eyes. "I have been doing fine taking care of my son by myself."

"I've been helping! I send money and-"

Haley angrily cut him off.

"Do you think this is about money? God Nathan! You have never given your son a bath, or taken him swimming on the beach. You have never even put him to sleep! You need to realize that this is about so much more than money." Haley said as she stormed into the house and shut the door behind herself leaving Nathan standing alone on the porch.

--------Lucas waited outside of the elementary school waiting for Jenny to get out. After he picked her up he was going to go get the twins.

"Jenny!" Lucas said waving to her as she ran up and gave him a hug. "How was first grade?" He asked

"Fun!" She said smiling, "A girl lost her tooth, and Jimmy tried to kiss me but I said no 'cause boys have cooties and I don' wanna get 'em. An' my teacher is real nice and her name is Mrs.Wake and she's lived in Waterside her whole life and she has a new puppy."

Luke stopped listening when she mentioned that a boy had wanted to kiss her. Just wait until he came across that Jimmy creep.

"I'm glad that you had a good day." Lucas said as he led the still chatting six year old to the car.

"Yeah. Tomorrow we gotta bring pictures of or parents or who we live with for show and tell 'cause the teacher said it'll help us getta know each other." Jenny continued to ramble.

Lucas smirked to himself a little as he imagined Jenny trying to describe her family.

---- Haley walked into the art studio where Peyton worked.

"Hey Hales!" Peyton said coming out of a back room, placing down several files before wiping her hands, and coming over to Haley. "What's up?"

"A, I brought you lunch." Haley said handing Peyton a bag

"Thanks Hales! Come on, I'm on my break." Peyton said gesturing her to the back room.

Peyton closed the door and they took a seat at the small table.

"Can I get you anything?" Peyton offered

"Nah, thanks, I'm good."

Peyton nodded taking a seat and biting into her sandwich.

"So, lunch was A, what is B?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"Guess who showed up today." Haley said slouching back in her chair with crossed arms making her look like a fourteen year old girl.

She didn't even have to say his name, Peyton knew who she was talking about.

"He didn't!" Peyton said in surprise. Nathan for awhile was getting to be a good guy, but he had changed again after Caleb…

"Yup."

"Do you know why he's here?" Peyton asked confused.

"No. He was so nonchalant about the whole thing. I mean, hello, he hasn't even seen his son in three months! I think they've talked a total of twice over that time!" Haley said rolling her eyes and then leaning forward, elbows on the table. "And it confuses Caleb."

Peyton just nodded.

"The thing is, I never wanted to do this alone, be a single mother and all, but if Nathan is going to act like a child about this whole thing than I'm not going to have any other choice. Right now Caleb is fine, but when he gets older. I can just imagine Nathan promising him that he would come out and play basketball, and then never showing up. I can't hurt him like that."

"So what are you saying?" Peyton asked

"I'm just saying that if Nathan wants to be a part of his childs life he has to be serious." Haley said, her eyes beginning to focus on everything but Peyton.

"I get what you're saying. That was what Jake was always afraid of with Nikki." Peyton said letting out a deep breath.

Haley nodded.

"Jake was a good guy." She said "Do you think that you are going to talk to Jenny about that sometime soon?"

"Jake?" Peyton asked. "She knows that he passed away when she was a baby."

"No, Nikki. As far as Jenny knows you're her mother." Haley said meeting Peyton's eyes again.

"I don't know. It's hard…" Peyton began. She never really talked about it because it hurt her too much. Jenny was her daughter, she and Jakes, in the ways that mattered anyway. Nikki wasn't a good person. Jenny deserved better than that.

"All of these kids are going to be so confused…" Haley said laughing. "The relationship with you and Luke is confusing enough." She winked at Peyton.

"What do you mean it's confusing?" She said blushing.

"Well during the day you guys pull the best friends trying to raise their children act, but then when nobody's around you play like the star crossed lovers act."

"Oh please Hales, you don't know what you're talking about!" Peyton said rolling eyes.

"Oh please! Those looks that you slip each other are so obvious. I mean, and what's it been like, four years since we've been here and you guys share a room."

"So what! The house is crowded!" Peyton said defensively.

"Oh, and there's not enough room for you and Luke to have two separate beds?" Haley said with a silly smile on her face.

Right then Peyton stopped, and she began blushing… blushing a lot.

"That's what I thought." Haley said. "You'd be jealous if he were to go out with another girl."

"Nuh uh!" Peyton said.

"What is this, fourth grade? Nuh uh?" Haley said laughing

Peyton sighed

"I guess we do have a lot to figure out. All of us." She added as an afterthought.

--- That night Peyton laid awake in bed staring at the ceiling.

"You alright Peyt?" Lucas asked as he came out of the bathroom in his boxers.

"Yeah. I'm fine."

Lucas crawled into bed next to her and wrapped his arms around her waist and began kissing her neck.

"Luke!" Peyton said pushing her away.

"What?" He asked surprised by her resistance.

"Nothing, I'm just not in the mood." She said

"YOU?" Lucas said in mock surprise.

Peyton chuckled before becoming serious again.

"Do you think it's weird that we sleep in the same bed?"

"No." Lucas said. "We have for the past four years."

"But why?" Peyton asked

"I don't get what you're asking me…" Lucas said

"Nevermind." Peyton asked rolling over. "Goodnight Luke."

Lucas wasn't sure what was going on but he decided it best to leave it be.

---- The next morning was just as hectic as all others. Lucas and Peyton rushed out of the house early dragging three children behind them, but this morning everything happened in silence. Even the kids recognized the tension with the adults, and went along with their best behavior.

There was a knock then at the door. Haley, being the only one left opened it.

"Nathan." She said leaning against the door frame.

"Hey Hales."

"I didn't know that you were coming. You didn't call. That's so like you." Haley said. "What do you want?"

"Well I know you have to work in about an hour and wanted to know if you wanted me to take Caleb for the day."

Haley looked at him blankly.

"He's sick." She answered. "I'm not going in today."

"If you want I can watch him and you can-"

"Thanks." Haley cut him off, "but I've got it."

"Where is he, can I at least see him?"

Haley stepped out of the doorway and allowed him inside. She led him down the the hallway to the bedroom that she shared with her son. The door was open. Caleb was lying ontop of the blankets, with his arms hanging over the side of the bed.

Nathan walked over to the side of the bed and knelt next to him.

"Hey buddy." He whispered touching his sons hair.

Haley gestured for Nathan to leave the room when he did she quietly closed the door.

"He got so big." Nathan said beaming.

"Yeah, that happens." Haley said. "Kids grow." She shrugged. "I guess it's just been awhile."

"Hales, why do you have to be like this?"

"Because I'm tired of this Nate! I am tired of raising my son on my own! I am tired of having to deal with you acting like a child! I am tired of my son asking where his Daddy is!" Haley yelled

"I told you I'm trying Hales!"

"This isn't good enough! I want Caleb to know you as his father, not some guy that pops in and out. I want you to hold a job, I want you to be responsible and acknowledge your son and the fact that it means you have to grow up!"

"I don't need this from you! It's not like you call me and tell me what he needs!"

"That's because every time I talk to you this happens!" Haley yelled back. "Look at us Nathan, this isn't what I want for him. I don't want him to see us not getting along."

"Well then just let me take him once and awhile!" Nathan yelled.

"He comes back tired, hungry, upset, and you come back the same way!"

"If you let me take him I could work on it!"

"What and risk the safety of my son in the process?!" Haley challenged

"OUR son!"

* * *

Hey! I hoped you liked it!

Next chap:

-- Jenny presents

-- Leyton issues

-Naley issues

--Karen?

"Oh please. I have practically raised him ALONE for the past three years!"

"Hales, just listen to me and let me take care of him for awhile."

"It's always like this Nathan, your way or no way. I'm not going to have that anymore. I think that you should go." Haley said lowering her voice.

"Fine!" Nathan said through gritted teeth as he stormed out, if he had left a moment later he would have been there to see her break down in tears.


	9. That shines into the darkest place

Hey! So I am breaking up the next three chapters. This chapter is basically Jenny Peyton stuff, the next will be Haley and Nathan with a little leyton, and the one after that will most likely be Leyton. All of this could change but it's what I'm thinking now. I am going to write a Jeyton story. And there is something that I need to confess:

CONFESSION:

LOL, here it goes. I'm not a Leyton fan... in any way shape or form. I dont really mind it but I think because of like real life relationships or w/e I see Brooke more with Lucas, and then Peyton with Jake. I mean, I don't mind writing stories about them, but I dont think that the chemistry is there between the two... I was beginning to wonder if they are going to pull a Dawsons Creek (how they had Pacey end up with Joey,) and make it Brucas... Hum... I can only hope blushes

XOXO Jules!

* * *

Chapter 9: "That shines into the darkest place"

Jenny walked up the front of her classroom. She wasn't usually nervous talking in front of a lot of people, but this was different. She didn't know these people and sure they were her classmates but it was only the third day of school. They were doing a unit on different kinds of families.

"It's alright Jenny, you can start whenever you want." The teacher told her.

Jenny took a deep breath before she began.

"I am Jenny Jagielski," she began. "I am six years old. I was born on January 22, 1998 in Tree Hill North Carolina." She said all in on breath. She began the next center slower. "My Daddy died of cancer when I was two." She held up a picture of her she and her father taken one Christmas.

Her best friend Katie looked at her and smiled. She smiled back at her and then continued.

"I live with my mommy and her name is Peyton, she's 22, and my uncle Luke and Brooke and Hayden, they are four, an' Haley an' her son Caleb…"

Jenny wasn't sure what else to say. You said who you lived with, what they do, and how old you were, and how old your parents are and what you like to do… that's what she forgot!

"I like to draw… my mom is an artist, she like draws and stuff. I also like to swim in the ocean and play basketball."

Jenny looked over at her teacher to see if she was finished. The teacher nodded and started applauding, the rest of the class followed.

"You did a good job Jenny." She said to her as she took her seat.

But Jenny didn't feel like she did a good job. Nobody else had a bunch of random people living in their house, or whos daddies died. She slouched in her chair when she reached her table.

"You okay?" Katie asked

"Yeah." Jenny said

Next up was Julie Walker. She had perfect long blonde hair and was always in a dress or skirt, matching shoes and a matching headband. All of the boys chased her around the playground.

"Hi! I'm Julianne Walker, but my friends call me Julie."

Jenny groaned and rolled her eyes.

"I live with my mommy who is Thirty Nine, and my dad who is Forty Four. I have a little brother Mikey who is four. I like to sing and dance and do ballet. My mommy is a stay at home mom."

Jenny smirked. Her mom always said that stay at home moms were people without hobbies and not enough sense to do work… and yet sometimes she wished that her mom could stay home with her. But you can't live without food, and jobs gave you food. It was alright though because a lot of times Haley was there with her.

" She cleans the house and takes care of me and Mikey." Julie continued, "I also have a nanny who's name is Luisa who takes me places and cleans my room. My daddy is a doctors and fixes peoples brains. I have a summer house in Florida, and a winter house in Canada."

Jenny and Katie sat at their usual lunch table.

"Whadd'a ya got?" Katie asked her looking through her bag.

"P.B and J. You?" Jenny asked

"Turkey." Katie said.

They handed each other one another's sandwiches. Jenny handed him her peach and took his kudos bar.

"Uh oh." Katie said as Julia walked over, followed by Kara and Sara. Kara and Sara were identical twins and best friends with Julia.

"Mind if we sit?" Julia asked

Jenny shrugged. The three sat down. Julia took the picture of Peyton that Jenny had off of the table she had from her presentation.

"Is that your mother?" Julia asked

"Yeah." Jenny said, all that she wanted was for Julia to give her the picture back.

"You don't look alike." Julia said handing her the picture back.

"What do you mean?" Jenny asked looking at the picture

"Her hair is blonde and curly. Yours is brown." Kara said.

"But it's curly!" Katie said standing up for Jenny

"Yeah but her curls are different." Sara said.

"I bet she's not REALLY your mom!" Julia said.

"Yes she is!" Jenny said picking up an orange from the table and chucking it at Julia's face. It hit her square in the nose.

Katie looked over at Jenny and smiled taking an apple and chucking it at Kara, it bounced off of Karas head and hit Saras.

"OW!" Julia said running to a teacher.

A second later Jenny and Katie were being dragged to the front office. Peyton dragged Jenny to the car.

"Now Jenny can you please tell me why you threw an Orange at Julia's head?" Peyton asked as she started up the car.

Jenny just sat with a clenched jaw.

"Jenny, I don't find this very funny!" Peyton yelled. She hated having to be the authority figure. She at age the age of 22 sometimes felt like she should be out partying with friends, not taking care of a six year old girl. But nevertheless she wouldn't change it for the world. This was her daughter, she and Jakes.

"You know that Julia's daddy is 44?" Jenny said looking at her mother.

"Okay…" Peyton said unable to find how that was relevant.

"That is a lot older than you." Jenny said

"You know that a lot of the kids parents are older than me." Peyton said clutching the steering wheel.

"Why?" Jenny asked

Peyton took a deep breath. What could she say? Cause I had you when I was a lot younger? She didn't have her!

"You were born when your daddy and I were pretty young." She explained.

"Are you my mom?" Jenny asked now finally getting to the point.

"What!" Peyton asked almost swerving off of the road. She knew that she shouldn't have this conversation behind the wheel, so she pulled off to a small park. She opened Jenny's door and the two of them got out.

Peyton led them to a small clearing under a tree.

"What made you think that?" She asked looking at the little girl who was now crying.

"Julia said that you're not my mommy and that you don't look like me." Jenny said pulling Jenny onto her lap, Peyton kissed her forehead, and then turned the little girl so she could see her face.

She took a deep breath before she spoke.

"I was around you everyday since you were seven months old. I changed your dirty diapers and I was there with your daddy when you learned how to walk. Your daddy and I loved each other very much. One day we decided to get married." Peyton said tears streaming down her face as she spoke of Jake. "You came with us."

"Was I wearing a pretty dress?" Jenny asked

"No, we were all wearing jeans and t-shirts. But it didn't matter." Peyton said as she began to stroke the little girls hair. "And then your daddy got sick,"

"and he went to live with and Angels in heaven." Jenny finished "like your mommy."

"Yeah." Peyton said. "I didn't have you in the hospital like most mommies do peanut. Another lady had you, her name was Nikki. She wasn't ready to be someones mommy yet, so your daddy took you to live with him. He took good care of you, and then I helped him, and that was when I became your mommy." Peyton explained as tears fell once again.

"So another lady had me?" Jenny asked

"Yes." Peyton said honestly.

"Where is she now?" Jenny asked

"I don't know." Peyton said.

"Will I ever meet her?"

"Probably not." Peyton said. "Is that okay with you?"

Jenny nodded her head yes.

"My teacher said that a mommy is who loves you and brushes your hair, and makes you feel happy and safe and so your mine!" Jenny finally summed up shaking her head definitely.

"Yeah, you're right babe."

"So I wasn't in your tummy like Caleb was in Aunt Haleys?"

"No you weren't but I love you just the same." Peyton said kissing the top of her head.

"I love you too mommy."

* * *

**Aw, sweet. What did you think? What do you want to happen? Nikki appearance or no? If you want drama I think I could pull the Nikki thing off. Anyway, let me know!**

****

**xoxo Jules**


	10. I'm so far down

I am not going to hesitate to say that I think this is my favorite chapter of the story so far. There are big secrets revealed, not much Leyton but there will be in the upcoming chapters! Trust me! READ AND REVIEW!

XOXO Jules

* * *

Chapter 10: "I'm so far down" 

Haley shut off the lights and locked the door of the grocery store where she had worked for the past two years. She wrapped her arms around herself as she walked to the bus stop. She looked up at the sky, full moon.

The air had the faint smell of salt all of the time. One of the beauties of living in Waterside. Haley always wanted to get married and move to a town like this… a little boy and a little girl, a successful husband, the white picket fence, but it didn't turn out that way.

A car pulled up beside her. Haley stopped and glanced in the window.

"Nathan." Haley said rolling her eyes

"Need a ride?"

"No, the bus stop is just up the street." Haley said as she continued walking, Nathan followed alongside of her.

"Please Haley, let me just give you a ride." Nathan begged.

"Why? Because you care about me?" Haley said sarcastically

"YES!" Nathan said pushing the door open for her to get in

Haley rolled her eyes once again and got in the car.

"Where are you headed?" Nathan asked pulling out of the grocery store parking lot.

"Where do you think I'm going? HOME to my son!" Haley almost yelled

"I was hoping that we didn't have to talk about that right now." Nathan said

"Oh, surprise, surprise. Put your son on the back burner like you've done for the past three years." Haley said.

Nathan stopped the car and got out, Haley followed.

"We need to work on this Haley. It's not fair that you keep dangling this over my head!" Nathan yelled.

"How can I not Nathan? I have to look at my son everyday, watch him grow up without a father!"

"I have been a father to Caleb!"

"No you haven't Nathan because all that you care about is yourself! You don't care about me, you don't care about Caleb!" Haley yelled

"How dare you tell me that I don't care about you!" Nathan yelled "Haley I married you, I compromised everything that I am for you!"

"Right." Haley said looking down and nodding through gritted teeth. "Is that why Luke held back my hair when I was throwing up every morning, or why Peyton went to the doctors with me for EVERY check up and I didn't see you at one."

"That is not fair, I was back in Tree Hill trying to make a living so I could support my child!"

"No you weren't Nathan. You were back in Tree Hill being the womanizing basketball star that couldn't care less about his responsibilities." Haley said leaning back against the car.

"You don't know shit about the time that I was in Tree Hill. I was a wreck without you, I couldn't do my school work, my game was totally salted-" Haley cut him off then

"Your GAME was salted? Did you just seriously say that. Look, I didn't even go to College! I graduated valedictorian Nathan! I never wanted to be another statistic, but somehow I ended up the girl that was seduced by the most popular guy in school, and then kicked to the curb when the stick turned blue and she refused to get rid of it!"

"You're making me look like some kind of monster!" Nathan yelled

"Well than tell me this Nate, if I had gotten an abortion would we still be together today?" Nathan was silent … "That's what I thought." Haley said "You want to see you son Nathan? You're going to have to make some changes." She walked away leaving Nathan stunned on the side of the road.

--- Haley went directly to she and Calebs room when she got home. He was tucked under the covers in his bed. Haley gently ran her fingers through his hair. She couldn't understand how she could love anyone so much. Caleb was her's and she was going to protect him.

She exited the room after getting changed for bed. The house was silent pretty silent. Jenny and the twins must have been in bed by now.

"Peyt?" Haley asked lightly knocking on the door before she entered the room.

Peyton was sitting on the bed, ghostly pale, and her eyes red like she had been crying.

"Are you okay Peyton?" Haley asked as she sat on the bed beside her.

"I told Jenny about Nikki today."

"How did she take it?" Haley asked

Peyton shrugged.

"Alright I guess, considering that she's six." She took a deep breath and laid back on the bed staring at the ceiling, Haley did the same. "When Jake and I were together I never thought about this, what would happen if anything ever happened to him, what would happen to me and Jenny. When I was with Jake life was so perfect that I didn't believe that it wouldn't always be that way… but then I lost him, and then Brooke…" Peyton said her voice rising as she spoke

"I felt the same way with Nathan… I loved him so much, I wanted to be with him forever. When we got married everything was so perfect." Haley sighed, "But then he knocked me up…" She said with a sarcastic laugh. "Is he now like he was when you two were going out?" Haley asked

Peyton thought for a second.

"He's made some bad decisions but he still has feelings for you Hales."

"Don't pull that Peyton." Haley said looking at her. "If he cared about me he would have been there for me."

"I think that he was scared."

"So was I!" Haley said becoming frustrated.

"Well unfortunately we don't have the luxury of running like they do seeing how we're carrying the 'problem'." Peyton said. "People have different ways of dealing with things. I'm Jenny's mother, if I had actually gotten pregnant with her would have been 16, and I don't know whether or not I would be able to go through with it. Actually I know for a fact that I wouldn't."

Haley digested Peytons words.

"What are you trying to tell me?" Haley asked

"I've made some mistakes." Peyton said

"Are you trying to tell me that you got an ab-" Haley couldn't even finish the thought "Was it Jakes?" She asked Peyton shook her head no. "Nathan's." She said as it all clicked.

Peyton's silence was the only confirmation that Haley needed.

"But why Peyton?"

"I was 16, I was scared, Nathan and I didn't have the best of a relationship…"

"Did Nathan make you?" Haley asked

"No, the exact opposite."

"What do you mean?" Haley asked surprised

"He wanted me to keep it. He really wanted me to keep it. I on the other hand, I was scared to death. Me, a mother, then? I couldn't do it, especially with Nathan, we were different people back there. We went to parties every weekend, got drunk, I'm not sure I was ready to give that all up…" She swallowed hard "So I threw all of this stuff at him about how he would never be a good father, how he would end up like Dan, and this would ruin his basketball career… I told him that the baby would end up hating him as much as he hated his own father… and then that was all that he needed. He drove me to the clinic and then that was it. After we pretended like nothing had happened. I'm surprised that we are still on decent terms today."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Haley said as little to surprised to be angry

"I felt guilty, … If I hadn't told Nathan all of that stuff then maybe he wouldn't have wanted you to abort Caleb and ran off. Hales I had just lost Brooke and you were one of my only friends left, I really didn't want to loose you." Peyton said

"It's okay." Haley said pulling the other girl into a hug.

There was a knock at the door.

"I wonder who that is." Haley said she and Peyton got out of bed.

By the time that they got to the door, Jenny, who was already awake had opened it. She was standing in her underwear and an old dingy ripped up kids wife beater with her hair in lop sided pig tails.

"Hi!" Jenny said smiling.

"Hi…" Karen said looking down at Jenny, and then past her to where Haley and Peyton stood. They hadn't seen, nor talked to her since any of them left Tree Hill. Lucas said that he wanted to be the first to contact her so nobody pushed.

"Karen…" Haley said

"Who's at the door?" Little Brooke asked coming out of her room rubbing her eyes, her dark brown hair falling loosely around her shoulders, she was wearing one of Lukes oversized gray T-Shirts.

Peyton leaned down and picked up Brooke, who rubbed her eyes.

"Jenny? Brooke?" Hayden said as he walked out of the room clad in his boxers.

He was a spitting image of Luke at that age. Peyton picked him up on the other hip.

"Well, … anymore surprises?" Karen asked looking around the room where the three children Haley, and Peyton now stood.

Right then Caleb appeared in the doorway of his room rubbing his eyes with his tiny fists.

"Mommy?" He said reaching his hands up to be picked up.

"Oh dear Lord." Karen said leaning onto the doorframe for support.

* * *

**YAY KARE-NESS!!! Does anyone understand what I meant by that because I sure as hell didn't... :p**

**What'd you think?! PLEASE REVIEW, and let me know what you think... Also I still want to know what you think about Nikki and all. Much love to EVERYONE!**

**XOXO Jules**


	11. Away from the sun again

Sorry about this delay. There is so much drama in my life right now I can't even get into it... times are kinda rough so I am doing what I can story wise. I think right now this story is safer thought than others as far as updates are concerned.

xoxo Jules

* * *

Chapter 11: "Away from the sun again" 

"Karen…" Haley said again

"Haley is he yours?" She asked gesturing to Caleb.

"Yeah." Haley said biting her bottom lip. "Um, his name is Caleb."

"Who is she?" Hayden asked from Peytons arms.

Peyton pinched the little boy to try to tell him to be quiet.

"That's your grandmother."

"I have a grandmother?" Hayden asked raising an eyebrow.

"I think that Peyton wants you to be quiet." Brooke warned him

Karen smiled at her grandchildren. She had not seen them since they were two weeks old. They were just as adorable as ever.

"Jenny, come on, time to go back to bed." Peyton said

Karens eyes snapped towards the little girl with the pig tails. Little Jenny Jagielski? Karen had not seen her since she was two.

"I don' wanna!" Jenny began

"Jen!" Peyton said warningly

Jenny huffed and followed Peyton to the bedroom.

"I'll put them all down, you and Karen can catch up." Peyton said as she passed Haley. Haley nodded nervously. As she watched Peyton usher all four kids past her.

--- Peyton laid Caleb down in the room with Jenny, Hayden, and Brooke, and tucked them all in. She sat in the room until each and every one of them has fallen asleep.

"Is Lucas here?" Karen asked Haley as she sat down on the couch beside her

"Um, no, he's at work." Haley told her

"It's been four years Haley, why? Why didn't anyone try to call me? I have been worried sick about you kids, not to mention Keith and Larry and your parents!" Karen said angry with them

"I'm sorry. When I came to visit I wasn't going to stay, but then I found out that I was pregnant with Caleb, and then Nathan and I broke up."

"So you're a mother now." Karen stated leaning back on the couch.

"Yeah." Haley said smiling a little. "A single mother but a mother none the less." Karen smiled at Haley sympathetically. "So how did you find us?"

Karen got up and strolled around the living room.

"I forgot about this place. Waterside. Somewhere deep down I knew that Lucas would end up here, but I trusted that he would come back… He was so torn apart when he lost Brooke, and then on top of it there was the entire thing with Peyton and Jake." Karen said leaning back in her chair crossing her arms.

"So then what made you come here now?" Haley asked

"Keith had a heart attack…"

"But that's so premature for his age!" Haley said surprised

"I know… He's in the hospital and we don't know if he's going to make it." Karen said looking at Haley sadly

"I am so sorry." Haley said taking the older womans hand in her own.

Karen hadn't changed a bit in the past four years, she was just a little sadder. But that was to be expected, her son having disappeared and all.

"Keith just wanted to see Luke one more time…"

Haley nodded understanding.

"Luke is working the late shift tonight but he should be back around 5:30 this morning." Haley said, "You can stay here." Haley offered, "I think that the couch is a pull out." Haley said as she began to discard all of the cushions from the couch.

"Thank you Haley." Karen said smiling as she helped Haley get everything situated.

Lucas pulled up to the house to find Peyton sitting on the steps with bags under her eyes, tightly clutching a cup of coffee. Her knuckles white.

It was a clam day… the seagulls flew freely over the ocean as graceful as ever, but in the behind them the sky was dark… gray… It was the calm before the storm.

"Are you alright?" Lucas asked sitting beside Peyton on the step. "What's going on?" Lucas asked after greeting her with a light kiss.

"Um, your mothers inside." Peyton said looking Lucas in the eye before focusing once again on her coffee.

Lucas nodded slowly digesting the information.

"When did she get here?" He asked running his fingers over his spiked head

"Last night… pretty late actually."

"Did she say why she's here?" Lucas asked as he stood up

"I think you should be asking her that stuff." Peyton said glancing out to the ocean

Lucas nodded

"Be quiet when you go in. Haley and the kids are asleep." Peyton warned.

Lucas nodded again and placed a soft kiss on her forehead before entering his house. Karen was sitting on the couch, wide awake flipping through photos of Lucas, Haley, Peyton and the kids over the years. Karen felt her son's presence before she saw him.

"They're beautiful." She said.

"Thank you." Lucas responded from where he still stood in the doorway. "Mom I'm sorry." Lucas said heading across the room towards her.

"Don't Lucas, it's done." Karen said

"How'd you know I was here?" Lucas asked sitting beside his mother on the bed

Karen shrugged.

"I just knew. You loved this place ever since you were a baby." Karen said her eyes brimming with tears as she turned and faced her son.

"I've missed you." Lucas said pulling her into a hug

"I've missed you too sweetie." Karen said squeezing him tightly. "I actually have something to tell you." Karen said pulling back from the hug. Lucas looked back at his mother worriedly. "Keith has been sick for awhile now… his whole body's practically given out. He had a heat attack a couple of days ago, … the doctors don't know how much longer he has." Karen said holding her sons hands within her own.

Lucas watched his mother, sad, beautiful. He wished that he could have been there for her all of these years. Lucas had never once regretted his decision until that moment. Sure, he Hales, and Peyton led a pretty good life, but he traded in one family for another and it just wasn't fair… but at the time there didn't seem a way to balance it all.

"Keith and I started dating just around the time that you left. All of this makes you realize that you can't take anything for granted because you never know if tomorrow is gonna come." Karen said, her voice rising, and tears threatened to fall.

What his mother said really made him think. He had loved Brooke so much, more than he had anyone before. He had two children with her! But she was taken away, and all that he thought about was the things that he should have done. All of the times spent playing basketball when he could have been by her side… And then he thought of Peyton, what was he doing wasting his time again? He didn't want to have the same regrets.

"He wants to see you again." Karen added. "He really misses you Luke, we all do."

Tree Hill, a place that he never intended on going back to, the place where he never felt like he belonged… but maybe going home wasn't such a bad thing. Maybe he had been away too long.

"I'm coming back with you whenever you're ready." Lucas said holding his head up.

"Where are you going?" Brooke asked entering the room and cuddling on her daddys lap.

"Tree Hill." Lucas said kissing his daughters forehead.

"'s that like a hill with'a tree on it or something?" Hayden asked following his sister and sitting on the sofa bed. "Cause if it is it don't sound like any fun." Hayden asked looking up at his father.

"It's plenty of fun trust me." Lucas said tickling his ribs.

It melted Karens heart to see her son with his kids. Something about it was just so right.

Haley then came into the room with Caleb following close behind.

"Good morning." Haley said smiling.

"I'm going back to Tree Hill for awhile." Lucas said right off.

Haley nodded understanding, already knowing about Keith.

"You've got to do what you've got to do." Haley said

Peyton came in the room then with a mug in one hand, and a envelope in the other.

"Nathan just dropped this off for you." Peyton said handing the letter to Haley. Peyton still felt guilty for not telling Haley the truth about Nathan ahead of time.

Haley quickly tore open the letter.

Hales,

Look, I'm not good at this stuff so I'm just gonna say it.

I never meant to hurt you. I love you, you are the mother of my child.

I love my son and you both, but don't know if I'm really cut out for this.

I don't want to hurt you anymore, or Caleb for that matter. I'm really sorry

For all of this, really I am. I don't want to make you or Calebs life any harder,

So I'm going to go back to Tree Hill. I will be as much a part of our sons life

That you want me to be. I just really want you to know that I still love you,

And I am so sorry.

Love always,

Nathan

Haley looked around the room as she stuffed the letter in her pocket.

"I guess I'm going back to Tree Hill too."

--------- Two days later

Peyton Sawyer stood on her fathers door step, she knocked once… there was no answer, she knocked again… still no answer. Jenny, who was standing beside her clutched her hand tightly. There was some fumbling heard behind the door, and then it opened to reveal Larry Sawyer, whom hadn't seen his daughter in over four years.

"Hey daddy." Peyton said like a little girl.

Tears sprung from Larry's eyes as he grabbed his little girl as tightly as he could. And they wept together on the porch leaving a very confused Jenny beside her mother.

"Dad, you remember Jenny right?" Peyton said smiling down at the little girl.

"My have you grown." Larry said kneeling down to Jennys height.

Jenny smiled proudly. She didn't know this man but she liked him.

"Shouldn't you be in school little lady?"

Peyton and Jenny both blushed.

"She had some trouble keeping her fruit to herself." Peyton half heartedly explained.

Larry just raised his eyebrow.

-------- Tree Hill cemetery

Lucas knelt down beside Brookes grave. He lightly traced the letters on her tomb stone with the tips of his fingers.

"Hey Brooke." Lucas said his voice a raspy whisper. "I've missed you… I know it's been awhile."

Lucas spent the next hour recounting his life over the past year to his deceased girlfriend, it what was when he got to Peyton he lost his words.

"I can tell that she misses you so much…. So much, she doesn't talk about it much, but you and I both know that feelings aren't exactly her strong suit. We've had something going… I'm not sure what it is. I… I think that I have feelings for her… and I do… well I'm pretty sure that I want to pursue them… I love you Brooke, I ALWAYS will, but I have to move on, and I think it's time Peyton does too. Please forgive me." Lucas said kissing the top of her tomb stone lightly, and then he placed a single white rose upon her grave.

------ Haley took a deep breath as she walked up to Nathans apartment

"Nathan." She said when he opened the door.

"Hey." Nathan said in surprise.

He looked down to where Haley clutched his sons hand. His little round tan face stared back at him, with his mothers round eyes.

"What are you doing here?" He asked

"I got your letter, we need to talk."

**Tree Hill brought about change as it always did, they just had to be prepared to deal with the repercussions.**

**

* * *

**

**Big Leyton drama in the the next chap, with Naley as well. I hope I can get another chapter up by the end of this week. Thanks for sticking with me.**

**xoxo Jules**


	12. I'm over this

SO..... I'm walking the borderline of getting kicked out of school... I try to tell them that I am mentally unstable, lol, yeah, so I have to kinda devote myself to my school work for awhile, I will still try to update everyweek, but they may be shorter. READ AND REVIEW!

* * *

Chapter 12: "I'm over this"

"Haley, … I…" Nathan stuttered unsure of what to say.

"Look Nate, I don't want to argue, I just want to talk, Please." Haley said.

Nathan couldn't read the expression on her face, nor could he any longer tell what she was feeling by looking in her eyes. Haley James was now a mystery to him.

"Um sure." Nathan said stepping back from the door allowing Haley and Caleb to come in.

Caleb stood close to his mothers skirt, shorter than a Haley James skirt should be. Nathan had convinced her to buy it during their senior year when Haley was trying something new.

"Do you mind if I use the bathroom?" Haley asked

"No, go on ahead."

It was almost ghostly walking through the apartment… Haley had spent the best two years of her life there, with Nathan, … in love. Where had things gone so wrong?

----- Peyton wandered around her house. It seemed untouched since she had left. Probably because her dad was always gone. The house was relatively unlived in for the past four years. Peytons door opened with a creek. The noise that the rusty hinges made rubbing against one another brought back memories.

The room was exactly the same… the clothes still strewn in plies on the floor, unfinished artwork on her desk… and her web cam still sitting atop her computer. Memories continued to flood her, she, Jake, and Jenny in this room so long ago, hanging out and listening to music… and the last vision, She and Jake sitting on the bed…

_Flashback_

_Peyton sat on her bed, with little Jenny resting in her arms. She was watching her for Jake while he went out to run a mysterious errand. Soft music played behind them._

Peyton smiled as the door opened to reveal Jake, but her smile slowly faded as she saw the look on his face…

"What's wrong?" She asked, the words barely escaping her lips.

Jake placed a soft kiss upon her forehead but said nothing.

"Jake, you're scaring me." Peyton asked placing Jenny, who was now asleep between the two of them on the bed. "Where were you?"

"I had a doctors appointment." Jake said meeting Peyton's eyes.

_She knew that he had not been feeling well lately. He had gotten so sick that he stopped playing basketball, and he slept a lot more than usual, so Peyton helped with Jenny a lot more. On top of that he had been having dizzy spells and head aches._

"Last week I went and had some tests done." Jake began.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Peyton asked, her voice coming back a bit

"I didn't want to worry you!" Jake said collecting her hands in his own.

"So what'd they say? Everything's okay right?" Peyton asked in a reassuring tone.

Right then Jake started sobbing. Peyton knew that she was never going to forget that moment…A grown man, now reduced to a boy, sobbing with his head in his hands… completely vulnerable. She pulled him against her and allowed him to cry on her shoulder.

"What did they say Jake?" She asked holding his head gently on each side.

Jake wiped his eyes and looked helplessly at his girlfriend.

"I have a brain tumor." Jake said

Peyton was shocked. She didn't think that it would be anything that serious.

"Well can't they do surgery or -"

"It's too late." Jake cut her off. "If I got surgery I probably wouldn't make it out of the room, and if I did I would be sick in a hospital bed until I died, which would only be a matter of weeks. I'm not going to do that Peyton, I'm going to spend my last days with the people I love, you and Jenny." Jake said regaining his composure, now it was Peyton who broke down in tears.

"I love you so much Jake."

"I love you too." Jake held her for a long time before he spoke again. "Will you marry me?"

"Are you serious?" Peyton asked, a small smile creeping across her face.

"If you want me to be." Jake said smiling.

"Of course." Peyton said

That night they had sunk out and made their vows, nothing was every the same.

End of Flashback

The room was the same, haunting, … Jennys crib was still at the foot of her bed. After Jakes death Jenny had never really slept in the crib. She would sleep in the bed beside Peyton, the two of them clinging to one another.

"Hey." A male voice came from behind her, she turned around only to be face to face with Lucas. "How are you doing?"

"I didn't know you were there." Peyton said stepping away from him.

"I just wanted to stop in and make sure that you and Jenny are settled." Lucas said. He could tell that there was something wrong with her. Her face was pale, and her eyes sullen. "Are you sure that you're okay?" He asked

"Yeah, I'm alright." She lied, her gaze occasionally falling to the picture of she, Jake, and Jenny that sat on her bedside table.

"So, how does Jenny like it here?" Lucas asked attempting to make small talk before he asked her what he came here to.

"She hasn't complained so far. She and my dad are out in the back shooting hoops actually." Peyton said smiling. She had picked up her fathers basketball skills.

Lucas just nodded.

"Yeah, the twins are with my mom." He said looking around her room. "I think that Haley went to talk to Nathan."

Peyton took a deep breath. He was just rubbing salt in the wounds although he didn't know it. That was another part of her life that she had screwed up on so miserably.

"Oh, yeah?" Peyton asked flatly.

"Yeah… So, I was um, I was wondering if you wanted to come out to the café with me tonight, just you and I you know?" Lucas asked smiling

"Um, are you sure, it's our first night back, won't your mom want to have dinner with you?" Peyton asked trying to find a way out.

"Nope, she said it was fine. She actually has me working there tonight anyway."

Peyton sighed… She wasn't sure where the thing was going with she and Luke. Especially being back in Tree Hill and all… but she didn't want to turn him down either.

"Sure… I'll see you there." Peyton said plastering a fake smile on… It was scary how much this situation reminded her of high school again.

"Yeah see you there around eight thirty." Lucas said smiling and shoving his hands in his back pockets as he walked out.

"See ya." Peyton said in a small voice as she watched him leave.

---- Haley wandered out of the bathroom, she could hear Caleb laughing in the living room with Nathan, so she decided to give them a little bit of time. The bedroom that she and Nathan had shared was still the same. Her own little touch in the decoration. Haley smiled to herself as she went and peeked into the guest bedroom that she once long ago turned into a sitting room, that had overtime been turned into a junk room.

She pushed the door open, careful not to make any noise. She stood then dumbfounded at what she saw. Nathan hadn't kept the room the same at all. He had changed it… The walls were a pale blue and there was a basketball border going around the room. The bed sat in the corner with a matching basketball blanket. There was a matching area rug right beside the bed. There was a bookshelf full of books and toys, and a dresser. This room was perfect, complete with a little basketball nightlight.

Tears came to her eyes as her heart melted. She took a deep breath and opened the closet. There were clothes just Caleb's size filling the closet. Haley smiled when not much to her surprise there was a wide array of jerseys. Then suddenly something caught his eye. There was a crib folded up in the closet., and boxes beside it. There were baby clothes inside… That meant that Nathan had to have had this room since Caleb was a baby…

Haley jumped when she heard footsteps in the hallway. She turned to see Nathan standing in the hall with Caleb holding his hand.

"Wow!" Caleb said looking around the room.

"I don't understand Nathan." Haley said wiping a tear from her eye.

"I've always wanted my son." Was all that he could say

"But then why! You left!" Haley almost screamed. "Look." She said taking a step towards him. " I know about what happened with you and Peyton." Haley said in a hushed tone. She could see the pain in Nathans eyes.

"She was right, I'm never going to be a good father." Nathan said sinking into a chair.

"She didn't mean that stuff Nathan, she was 16, and she was scared. So were you, but you've got to get over that because now you have a son that needs you, and I need to to help raise him!" Haley almost pleaded

"I want to be a father to him." Nathan said watching his son across the room. "I want him to know me, I want him to be a Scott."

"Then give him that chance. He deserves it." Haley said

"Yeah he does." Nathan said shaking his head. "How long are you going to be in Tree Hill?"

Haley shrugged.

"I'm not sure, as long as I need to be I guess." Haley said smiling a little.

"Where are you staying?"

"Well I was going to ask my parents but I don't know how they're going to be. It's been four years and they don't know about Caleb or anything." Haley explained

"You guy can stay here with me." Nathan offered.

"I would Nathan, but that may be a little awkward." Haley said thinking it over

"The couch is a pull out." He said smiling

"Aw, you don't have to sleep on the couch!" Haley said smiling

"I wasn't going to." Nathan said winking.

Haley laughed and playfully shoved him.

------ Peyton searched through her drawers for something to wear. It was amazing how many clothes she had to leave behind. She picked a black t-shirt with one design on it or another, and then tossed on a pair of jeans. She wanted to go casual, there was no use in sending Luke mixed messages.

She could hear laughter in the kitchen. She walked in to find her dad and Jenny making ice cream sundaes. Larry's head was covered in whipped cream.

"What'd you do to grandpa?" Peyton asked lifting her daughter from the counter.

"He did it first!" Jenny said pointing to where she had chocolate syrup smothered on her cheek.

"Alright you guys, be good." Peyton said grabbing her keys.

"Where are'ya going mama?" Jenny asked

"Remember I told you, to see Uncle Luke."

"Will you be back to tuck me in?" Jenny asked

"I'll try baby." She said kissing the top of Jenny's head, and then she headed out to the café.

---- She could see Lucas wiping down the counters through the window.

"Hey." He said taking a seat across from her at the booth.

"Hey." Peyton replied.

"So I've been thinking lately." Lucas began

"Well that's nice to hear." Peyton said jokingly

"About us."

"There is an us?" Peyton asked in mock surprise. "I thought it was just about sex." She said turning her head to make sure that nobody heard.

"We both know it's about more than that." Lucas said slightly offended

Peyton looked down.

"Lucas, I like you, I really do, I just can't do this right now okay?" She said standing up from the table. "I'm really sorry." She said as she quickly made her way out of the café leaving Lucas confused.


	13. I'm tired of living in the dark

**Hey... this chapter really cannot be explained. This is the most recent chapter of the story that I have written as of the late, but I will attempt to write another in a timely fashion although that's not likely due to the craziness of my life right now. Thanks!**

****

**xoxo Jules**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 13: "I'm tired of living in the dark**"

"Lucas get that camera out of my face!" Haley said putting her palm over the lens.

"Why? I just want a close of the beautiful Haley James." Lucas said zooming in even more on her face. 

"This is a little too Daswon Leery for me." Nathan said getting up from where he was sitting next to Haley.

"What do you know about Dawson's Creek?" Haley asked her boyfriend in surprise

"Nothing." Lucas said running over to where Jake was pushing Jenny on the swings

Lucas walked across the playground where Peyton was sitting on the bench with a five month pregnant Brooke.

"Oh please, just let me name one!" Peyton begged

"I am not letting you name my first born!" Brooke said swatting her best friends hand away from her stomach. Lucas laughed from behind the camera.

"That is so not fair! Besides, you're gonna have two first borns! That is so cheap." Peyton said huffing leaning back against the bench.

"Um, okay, if there is one thing that Brooke Davis is not it's cheap!" Brooke shot at Peyton

"Woah! Hormones!" Peyton said backing across the bench "But seriously, just think about Otto! I mean, it just works, 'What's up, I'm Otto Scott'. A kid will never get teased in school if his name is Otto." Peyton joked

"My child will NOT be named Otto!" Lucas said from behind the camera.

"You guys are no fun." Peyton said pouting and running over to Jake.

Lucas ran across the playground to where Nathan and Haley were now both making out under a tree.

"Hey, you tow, enough with the PDA's!" Lucas yelled

"What do you want! Can't you see I'm busy?" Nathan asked smirking at his brother.

"Where do you think you'll be in five years." Lucas asked

"What kind of question is that?" Haley asked rolling her eyes.

"A good one. We'll be able to look back and laugh. Now where do you think you'll be? We'll be 22."

Nathan and Haley exchanged glances.

"I think that Haley will be an up and coming author, just having graduated from Brown university, and I will still be the hot star basketball player overshadowing my older brother." Nathan said adding the last part for dramatic effect.

"What do you think Hales? Any kids?"

She thought for a second in manner that only Haley James could.

"Maybe. I want a little boy so he can look just like Nathan." She said playfully pinching Nathans cheeks

"What's his name going to be?"

"Caleb." Nathan said quickly

"Ew, I hate that name." She complained

"Aw come on, it's an awesome name!" Nathan argued

Haley turned to the camera.

"If I ever name my son Caleb that means that something went seriously wrong or I was head over heels in love with Nathan when he was born." Haley said.

"Thanks guys!" Lucas said running across the park to where Peyton was pushing Jenny on the swing.

"Luke, really dude, chill with the camera, I feel like I should lift up my shirt or something." Peyton said laughing

"For a girl with a web cam you've got problems." Lucas said smiling "Where do you think that we'll be in 4 years?"

Peyton sighed taking it more seriously that Luke expected her to.

"I guess I will have graduated high school, maybe I'll be in art school somewhere. Probably in New York I guess." Peyton said when Jake came up and grabbed her from behind.

"And I will be right there with you." Jake lovingly kissed her neck. "And Jenny will be a star five year old basketball player."

"Or an artist!" Peyton challenged leaning in and kissing him.

Jenny just sat in the swing oblivious to the world around her.

Lucas walked back to the bench were Brooke sat. He climbed upon the bench next to her and held the camera in front of them so they could see themselves.

"Oh my god! I have a pimple the size of a golf ball on my face!" Brooke said touching her face to try to find the pimple.

"Honey, there's a piece of dust on the camera." Lucas said blowing it off.

"Oh… good." Brooke said resting her hand on her stomach.

"Where do you think we'll be in four years?" Lucas asked.

Suddenly Brookes face turned serious.

"I don't like to talk about the future." She said

"Why?" Lucas asked surprised

"Because life never fails to screw you over." She said looking down. Her already raspy voice becoming raspier.

"Our lucks to good." Lucas tried to convince her.

"I just don't like to plan thing out like that because tomorrow may not always come…" Brooke said staring straight into the camera before it shut off.

------ Present Day

Lucas shut off the camera. It was the first time that he watched that since he filmed it… he suddenly got a chill as if someone walked over his grave. He had never thought before, but it just seemed, and maybe he was crazy, but Brooke predicted her death. Not anything crazy like she was a physic or anything, but he had heard that sometimes it was something that people knew… that they felt.

----- It had been two weeks since Peyton, Lucas, and Haley returned to Tree Hill. Other than having awkward run ins with one another occasionally they had not really been in contact. It was awkward for the kids not having one another around, they could sense the tension between the adults. Peyton and Lucas because Lucas may want more that she does, Haley and Peyton because of the abortion situation, and then Haley and Lucas because… just because.

This was not how it was supposed to be. They were all that each other had left. There was no time to have all of these issues. Lucas knew that he had to set things right, for Jake, and for Brooke.

* * *

**Review and let me know what you think..... ugh I need motivation to keeo going with these stories.**

**xoxo Jules**


	14. Can anyone see me down here?

Hey! Like I said it may be awhile but I really wanted to get this up. In the past week some of my friends have decided to develop alcohol problems, I have just narrowly missed being kicked out of my house, and two friends are now "with child", or at least one for sure... hum.... I'm normal, I swear! Lol. Anyhow. So in order to get these chaps up with this current drama I'm going to have to make the chaps a bit shorter, but don't fret. They are awfully detailed, for me at least. PLEASE REVIEW! Happy reading!

xoxo Jules

* * *

Chapter 14: "Can anyone see me down here?"

Larry Sawyer walked into his kitchen to find his daughter sitting at the table staring out of the window blankly with a mug of coffee in her hands, filled nearly to the brim.

"Hey peanut." He said joining her at the table.

Peyton broke out of her reverie to meet the worried eyes of her father.

"Hey dad." She said giving a small grin.

"Whatcha thinking about?" He asked scooting his chair closer to hers.

"Nothing." Peyton said rather unconvincingly.

"I know you better than that peanut." Larry said stroking his daughters blonde curly hair.

"I know you do daddy." Peyton said sitting her cup down on the table.

"I know it must be hard for you being back here and all… memories of your mother, of Jake and Brooke." Larry said to his daughter sympathetically.

"Yeah." Was all that Peyton could manage to squeek out. "It's just that I have so much in my head right now… I'm not sure if I'm ready for any other … issues. I just want to focus on getting Jenny and I on our feet." Peyton said looking at her father

"And someone else wants more?" He asked reading his daughter who was slowly nodding her head in the affirmative. "Then you've just got to tell him the truth honey."

"I know I know. I just don't want to lead him on anymore than I have already. I like him, I mean I really do. I have for a long time. I just don't think that I'm ready to be so seriously involved with someone right now." Peyton attempted to explain

"I understand." He said grabbing her hand and squeezing it lightly.

------ Lucas sat on the kitchen chairs watching the twins from where they slept on the sofa bed when his mother entered the room.

"Well you sure are up early." She said pouring him a cup of coffee and joining him at the table.

"Yeah." Lucas said running his hands over his spiked head.

He sighed deeply

"Peyton." His mother figured.

"Yeah." He leaned back in his chair. "How'd you know?"

"I saw the two of you talking at the café yesterday." Karen said with a small smile

"It wasn't supposed to be like this mom. Nathan and Haley were supposed to be happily married, and Jake should be with Jenny and Peyton… and Brooke, well she should be here with me…" Lucas said his eyes brimming with tears. "And I get that it's hard, I am just so lost mom." Lucas concluded as his mother pulled him into a tight hug. He cried like a small child into her shirt.

"It's going to be okay." She whispered in his ear.

"I just want to move on… I thought that Peyton did too… It's just that she's so hard to figure out mom, and the two people that who could explain her to me are both gone." He said saddening at the thought of Brooke and Jake

"Maybe that's the problem?" Karen said pulling away from her son.

"Maybe what's the problem?" Lucas asked confused.

"That the only people who really knew her are gone. Her mother, and then Jake and Brooke." Karen said wiping a tear from her sons eye.

"Well what should I do?" Lucas asked helpfully.

"Theres nothing that you can do right now besides be her friend. Know her how Jake and Brooke did. Just be there for her. You guys are going to need each other." Karen said reassuring her son.

------ Lucas rapped several times on Nathans door before there was an answer.

"Hey." He said when he finally saw Haley standing before him.

"Luke!" She said throwing her arms around his neck. "I've missed you!"

"I've missed you too Hales." Lucas said returning her hug. "You gotta minute?" He asked shoving his hands into the deepest parts of his pockets.

"Yeah." Haley said peeking her head into her apartment where Nathan and Caleb were reading a story. "What's up?" She asked crossing her arms over her chest.

"First of all are you and Nathan…" Lucas asked pointing to the door that Haley had just closed.

"No!" Haley said a little too quickly. "We're just trying to find common ground." She hesitated for a second "For Caleb."

Lucas nodded understanding.

"I was looking through my old room today," He began, "and I found that video tape that I took at the park that day."

"What video tape?" Haley asked raising her eyebrow. "I don't think that I remember."

Lucas sighed expecting that.

"It's not really important… I just asked people where we were going to be in four years." Lucas said looking away.

"So what's your point Luke?" Haley asked smiling

"We're not supposed to be like we are now… We're supposed to be happy Hales, and we're supposed to be together, as friends, because we have no idea if we will be here tomorrow…" Lucas said in almost one breath. "And I just missed you, and I missed us, and I missed this." Lucas said

Haley smiled up at the now man who had been a brother to her her entire life.

"Yeah Luke, so have I." She said as he enveloped her into a big hug.

------ Jenny and Larry were in the living room watching the Wizards game and Peyton was in the laundry room trying to get the grass stains out of Jennys pants when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." Peyton said hurrying to the door with a laundry basket under her arm. She swung the door open to find the last person that she expected to see. "Nikki…" She said her jaw ajar from the shock.

"Hey, it's been awhile hasn't it?" Nikki asked winking at her.

* * *

**Cliffhanger... you better give me some incentive to update! Joking! Just review!**

**xoxo Jules**


	15. The feelings gone

Hey, I feel like I'm getting back in the flow with all of these stories. I have needed an escape with these endless strings of teen deaths (from car accidents) here. There have been 6 between two schools within the past two weeks. One crash, killed a 3 year old girl (not included in the six), so I just wanted to remind everyone to be safe. I lost a friend over the summer in a car accident. As much as I didn't want that to sound like a public service anouncement I just wanted to do my part to make people aware. Anyhow, read, review, and request!

xoxo Jules

* * *

Chapter 15: "The feeling's gone"

Peytons heart literally stopped as she looked upon the woman before her. The woman that had given birth to her daughter. The one person other that her who just may be able to claim Jenny.

"I wasn't expecting anyone." Peyton said now balancing the laundry basket on her knee.

"Well I wasn't expecting to see you walking down the street yesterday with my daughter." Nikki shot back

"I don't know what you're talking about." Peyton said sitting her basket on the floor before stepping out onto the porch.

"Don't play dumb Peyton. I'm on to your game." Nikki said. "Look I don't know what happened, but all I know is that I have been looking for my daughter ever since a particular friend of yours sent me to Seattle." Nikki put her hands on her hips. "Speaking of where can I find Brooke Davis?"

Peyton sighed deeply.

"Tree Hill cemetery." Peyton said looking past Nikki who stood shocked.

"Look Peyton, I just really need to talk to Jake. I need my daughter. Is he here?" Nikki asked trying to see inside the house

"No." Peyton said digging her toe into the wood panel of the porch. "Jake died four years ago of a brain tumor."

"Oh my god!" Nikki said in shock as she covered her mouth with her hand. "I had no idea."

Peyton just nodded, her lips pursed together.

"So where is Jenny now?" Nikki asked

Peyton looked the woman up and down. She looked no different than she had in the past. The same thick dark black eyeliner, trashy clothes, and wild look in her eyes. This was not the kind of woman she ever wanted her daughter to be exposed to.

"Jake and I got married right before he died." Peyton said avoiding the question.

"Where the hell is my daughter Peyton?" Nikki asked becoming visibly angry.

"Nikki I really don't think that now is a good tim-" Peyton began, but before she could finish the door behind her swung open.

"Mom, Grandpa wanted to know if you wanted any pudding!" Jenny said smiling her face covered with chocolate. Her long brown hair flowing down her shoulders. Her eyes sparkled with the excitement that only a child could have.

"Jenny!" Nikki said stepping towards the child. Peyton took a step in front of her.

"Baby go back inside." Peyton said ushering the girl away, but Jenny wouldn't budge.

"Who's that?" Jenny asked pointing at the unfamiliar woman that stood before her.

"It's just someone. Go back inside." Peyton said

"Don't tell my daughter what to do!" Nikki snapped.

"Woah, woah! I have taken care of her ALONE for the past four years, so you need to think twice before you call her YOUR daughter." Peyton snapped back

"I gave birth to her! I have been looking for her all of this time!" Nikki challenged.

"Nikki…" Jenny said from the doorway in disbelief.

"Jenny go back inside now!" Peyton ordered, the little girl ran back into the house, and Peytons dad hearing the commotion came out.

"What's going on here?" Larry asked with his hands on his hips and chocolate pudding in his hair.

"I'm Nikki." Nikki introduced herself.

"Oh…" Was all that Larry could bring himself to say. "Is there anything that we can help you with?"

"I'm here for my daughter." Nikki said

"Please mam, Jenny has a great life with us. She loves Peyton like her mother. Shes the only mother shes ever known." Larry almost begged

"I know and that's wrong! I am going to get my daughter back." Nikki said pulling her purse up around her shoulders and jogging away from the Sawyer house.

You could hear the air escape Peytons body as she collapsed in her fathers arms.

"Dad, she can't have her! She can't!" Peyton sobbed in her fathers arms.

"She won't get her. She won't." Larry said holding his daughter like a small child.

"Mommy." Jenny said from where she stood in the doorway. Tears streaming down her face. "I don't want to go with her…" Jenny said.

"It's okay baby. You don't have to do anything that you don't want to." Peyton said crawling to her feet and picking up her six year old daughter.

Jenny cried and wrapped her arms around her mothers neck. Peyton rushed upstairs, Jenny still in her arms.

"What are you doing mommy?" Jenny asked as she watched Peyton scramble around the room tossing things in bags.

"We've got to get out of here baby." Peyton explained not looking at her daughter.

"Is Uncle Luke and the twins comin' too?" The little girls asked trying to keep up with the older womans movements.

"They're not coming Jen." Peyton said pausing.

"What about Aunt Haley an' Caleb?"

"Not them either baby. It's just me and you. Go pack your bags." Peyton said, and then the little girl ran out of the room still in tears. Peytons father entered

"What's going on Peyton?" Her father asked worried

"I'm leaving Tree Hill."

"You can't let Nikki do this to you! We can take this Peyton! Running will only give her more ammunition."

"I don't care dad. I have to take the chance! Jake did it. This is my only choice." Peyton said looking her dad in the eyes before starting to pack again. "I have to do this."

----- Peyton stopped at a familiar motel along 95. It was the same motel that she and Luke had stopped at on the way to Waterside four years earlier. She glanced in the back seat where Jenny was sleeping. Her hair was tossed over her 101Dalmatians pillow, and she was covered by Peytons leather jacket.

Peyton opened the back door and tried unsuccessfully to shake her daughter awake.

"Come on Jen." Peyton said picking up Jenny, who settled quickly against her.

Peyton made her way into the office attempting to balance her growing child.

"Two nights please." Peyton said slapping cash on the counter.

The man gave her a good look over. It was the same man that had been there years before when she and Luke had been in the exact same office.

"Do I know you from somewhere?" He asked if so even more drunken appearing than he had been years before.

"No." Peyton said shaking her head, "I don't think so."

"Alright, room 26." He said handing her the key.

Peyton entered the small room and carefully laid Jenny down on the bed and then climbed in beside her.

"Mommy?" Jenny mumbled in her sleep turning over to face Peyton.

"Go back to sleep baby." Peyton said in a soothing voice

"Where are we?" Jenny asked placing her small hand on her mothers cheek.

Peyton closed her eyes as she felt the warmth of her daughters hands.

"We're somewhere safe."

"Promise?" Jenny asked as her eyes fluttered closed.

"I promise." Peyton said kissing her daughter lightly on the forehead.

"I love you." Jenny said snuggling closer to her mother.

"I love you too."

---- Lucas awoke early the next morning from the couch where he slept. His mother nor either of the twins were up yet.

"What the hell?" Lucas asked rubbing his eyes. His hair that was beginning to grow out matted itself on his head.

He looked through the peep hole to see a familiar man, but yet couldn't put his finger on who exactly he was.

"Um, hi. Can I help you?" Lucas asked

"I'm Larry Sawyer." The frazzled looking man said

"Is everything alright with Peyton and Jenny?" Lucas asked becoming worried

"Jenny's mother came back yesterday." Larry said

Lucas was taken aback by the news. All of these years that was the only thing that he and Peyton had not spoken of. What would happen if Nikki were to ever come back.

"Did she take Jenny?"

"Peyton left before she got the chance, and now this morning Nikki shows up on my door step with an order for Peyton to report to family court with Jenny tomorrow at noon." Larry said "I have no idea where she is, and she's not picking up her cell phone. I didn't know who else to come to." Her father explained desperately.

Lucas nodded understanding.

"Does Nikki know that Peyton's gone?" Lucas asked

"No, that would only give her an excuse to file kidnapping charges." Larry explained

Lucas nodded again.

"You stay here and see if she contacts you. I'm going to go find Peyton." Lucas said running back in the living room to grab a shirt.

"Daddy." Brooke said coming down the stairs dressed in a night shirt.

"Hey Brookie. I've got to go, I'll be back later. Will you wait here with Mr. Sawyer until Grandma wakes up?"

Brooke looked at the older man skeptically for a second.

"This is Peytons dad." Lucas added knowing that it would win the girl over.

"Alright." Brooke said

Larry looked down at the little girl. There were no words to describe the resemblance to her mother. Larry remembered when Brooke and Peyton had been that age how they had gotten into so much trouble. Little Brooke had the mischievous twinkle in her eye that had been so infamous to her namesake.

"Is that alright?" Lucas asked turning to Larry.

"Um, yeah, it's fine." He said patting Lucas on the shoulder.

Luke could tell something was wrong as Larry stared at the little girl that skipped off to find her Barbies.

"Are you sure?" Lucas asked

"It's just that she looks so much like…"

"Yeah." Lucas said sadly turning to face the door. "I know."

----- Lucas drover aimlessly. He had no idea where she could have gone. A girl like Peyton was hard to figure out. He, of all people knew this. She could have gone back to Waterside, but then again maybe she would figure that it was too predictable.

And so it went Lucas continued to drive, destination nowhere.

----- Peyton lifted the last bag from the car. A soft early morning rain hit the dirt softly of the old run down motel. She leaned back on the trunk and looked to the sky watching the clouds swirl around the sun.

"Hey." A deep male voice said from behind her.

For a split second she thought it was Luke. Maybe it was wishful thinking. Peyton turned to see a tall handsome man behind her. He smiled with a mouth full of perfect white teeth.

"Do you need any help?" He asked

"No, I've got it." She said hoisting the bag under her arm making her way back to the room not wanting to be bothered.

"What brings you here?" The man persisted.

"Nothing, look, you seem really nice and all, but I have to get back to my room." Peyton said giving him a sympathetic look.

"What, have to get back to your boyfriend?" The man asked taking a step closer to her.

"No, my six year old daughter." Peyton said pushing past him and slamming the door to her room. It was unbelievable what creeps guys could be sometimes. A good guy was hard to find, she had one once… but fate kept taking them away. That's why she had to push away Luke, it was only right.

----- Lucas sped down the highway, right past where he and Peyton had stayed so many years ago… when in the parking lot he caught a glimpse of a familiar black car in the parking lot.

* * *

**Basically a filler chap. More with drama included next.**

**--- Will Peyton go back?**

**--- What will happen at Family court?**

**--- What will happen with Naley?**

**--- Will Keith be okay?**

**--- Leyton? (soon)**

**--- How will Jenny react to Nikki "being in her life"**

**------ Anything else? Let me know! Still time to request!------**


	16. There's nothing left to lift me up

Hey! I think that you are all really going to like this chapter! I understand that there was a problem with the last chapter where people didn't recieve author alerts, but I have no idea what that was about. Anyhow, please, read, review, and request!

xoxo Julesy

* * *

Chapter 16: "There's nothing left to lift me up"

The car couldn't have been Peytons he saw a tall guy with shaggy standing outside of it. Lucas let out a deep sigh as he drove past the motel, and refocusing his attention to the road.

Peyton tossed the bags into the room. She was surprised to see Jenny sitting on the bed looking at her questioningly.

"Hey baby, I didn't know that you were up." Peyton said tossing her bags to the side and devoting her full attention to her daughter.

"I just woke up." Jenny said crossing her legs and leaning against the headboard.

No matter how sad or upset or confused Jenny was she always had that twinkle in her eye like her father had. Jenny scooted across the bed and cuddled in the arms of the only mother that she had ever known.

"Mom, what if Nikki takes me?" Jenny asked, her big brown eyes looking up at her mother.

"I hope it doesn't have to happen." Peyton said fighting back tears.

Jenny was her daughter and nobody had the right to tell her otherwise. She had raised her for the past five years when Nikki was nowhere to be found. A judge would never take her little girl away from her, the one piece of Jake that she had left. They just couldn't.

"Is Uncle Lucas going to be sad that we are gone?" Jenny asked

"I bet that he will. He loves you." Peyton kissed Jenny's forehead

"He loves you too." Jenny said turning so that now she was face to face with Peyton

"Ya think?" Peyton smirked

"Yeah, I do." Jenny said scrunching up her face into a crooked smile.

------ Mr Sawyer sat in his lawyers office.

"So what do you think I should do?" Mr. Sawyer asked

"You're daughter needs to return with the child within 24 hours or Nikki in the laws eyes has every right to file kidnapping charges."

"But when Jake passed he left Jenny with Peyton!" Mr. Sawyer argued

"Yes, that is right, but Nikki never signed away her parental rights." The lawyer said leaning back in the chair

"That's because we couldn't find her!" Mr. Sawyer said in disgust with the situation

"I know it doesn't seem very fair Mr. Sawyer, we are going to do all that we can do to help your daughter, but if she doesn't return here in 24 hours it will only make it harder."

Larry sunk his head into his hands in desperation. He loved his daugher, and he would do anything for her… the thing that scared him was that he knew she would do the same for Jenny…

----- Peyton walked the familiar route to the vending machines that she and Luke had used long before. She cringed as she looked at the "food" that was most likely there since she last was as well, when suddenly she heard a deep voice coming from behind her again.

"Hey curly." The voice said.

She turned to see the same man from the parking lot behind her.

"You realize that stalking is illegal?" She snapped back at him

"Is that a threat?" He said with a smile.

Peyton shrugged.

"It depends on what you want with me." She said flatly

"If you think I'm hitting on you you're missing something that I'm into." He said with a sly smirk.

"That is the lamest pickup line I've ever had." Peyton said crossing her arms over her chest at the guy who was currently rolling his eyes at her.

"Don't flatter yourself honey." He said smiling

Something in his smile made Peyton feel comfortable.

"So what, you getting your kid junk for dinner or what?" The guy asked

"If you're about to judge my parenting skills we're going to have a problem skippy." Peyton said with a playful smile.

"See, women are so hostile. That's why I stick to men." He said jokingly. "Anyhow, theres a good restaurant down the street if you wanted to feed the offspring."

"I think that's a good idea." Peyton said surveying the moldy honey bun she had just purchased. "Do you have a name kid?" Peyton asked

"Yeah, Corey." The guy said

Corey was pretty tall. He had shaggy dark brown hair, and wore black eyeliner around his transparent blue eyes, and had his nails painted black. He had a lip and tongue ring along with an eyebrow piercing. He had piercing all up and down his ears. The only way to describe his style was alternative. He wore big black combat boots. To anyone else this guy would have scared them half to death, but Peyton wasn't afraid, she saw his innocence. The light freckles on his nose… his soft eyes…

"I'm Peyton Sawyer." Peyton said holding out a hand and giving him a smile as he took it.

"Nice to meet you goldilocks." Corey responded with a smile

"It's Peyton." She reminded him tossing the honey bun at him.

----- An hour later Peyton and Corey were sitting at a café with Jenny for dinner

"Did that hurt?" Jenny asked pointing to one of Coreys many piercing

"A little." He said smiling. He liked the inquisitive little girl.

"So where are you on your way to?" Peyton asked

"I'm heading south. A little town called Tree Hill. Don't suppose you heard of it?" He asked with a smirk.

Peyton almost spit out her drink.

"Yeah, I'm from Tree Hill." She said looking away from him.

"You look like you're running away from something." Corey said pointedly

"So do you." Peyton snapped back

Jenny watched the exchange between the two.

"I'm looking for my father. Some jerk that knocked up my mom passing through town." Corey said bluntly

"What does knocked up mean?" Jenny asked

Peyton nearly chocked again.

"It means get pregnant." She resolved to tell the girl.

"So Nikki was knocked up with me?" Jenny asked quizzically

Corey was laughing now into the sleeve of his shirt.

"Who's Nikki?" He asked

"Nobody." Peyton said quickly

"Na uh! I came outta her tummy but mom," she said pointing to Peyton, "tooked care of me but now Nikki wants me back so we left." Jenny said as if she was doing her mother a favor by correcting her.

Corey sat in silence for a second.

"I know that it's none of my business or anything, but if that's true you gotta go back. They can take her from you if they ever find you guys, and then custody will go to this other woman for sure." Corey concluded

"How do you know?" Peyton snapped again.

"I minored in law."

"How old are you anyway?"

"21." Corey said sinking in his seat "Child prodigy." He explained before Peyton could ask.

"Impressive. So how did you become, …" She looked him up and down. "You? No offense or anything." Peyton questioned

"Wouldn't you like to know." He said in a joking manner. "But that is a story for another dinner. But seriously, if you want to keep your daughter, you have to get back to Tree Hill by tonight." Corey said becoming serious

"Thanks for the help…" Peyton was still unsure of whether or not to return, but she trusted Corey… "You need a ride?"

"For real?" He asked, his face breaking out into a smile.

"Yeah, maybe I can help you find this father of yours." She said with a smile

"That would be awesome."

"So What's this dudes name anyway?" She asked helping Jenny into her coat.

"Lloyd Davis." Corey said with his hands shoved deep into his pockets

Peytons smile broke into a frown…

* * *

**Uh oh... Llyod I have decided is Brookes fathers name until further notice lol. Nice cliffhanger eh? Anyhow read, review, and request and there will be more soon.**

**xoxo Jules**


	17. Back into the world I've known

**

* * *

I love this chapter. There is a lot of drama... just read it. I'll leave more of a note at the end.**

xoxo Jules

* * *

Chapter 17: "Back into the world I've known"

Peyton sped down the road towards Tree Hill.

"You may want to slow down, you know, with your daughter and all in the backseat." Corey reminded Peyton who let out a deep breath as she slowed her speed.

She glanced in the rear view mirror to where Jenny was lying asleep once again covered by her mothers leather jacket.

"What's going on? You've been acting weird since we left the restaurant."

"So what you know me for a couple of hours and you can tell me whether my behavior is weird or not?" Peyton snapped

"I donno, you tell me." Corey asked rhetorically.

Peyton huffed again and focused on the road. There she was once again, on the road to her past with the one person that could take her to the place that she didn't want to go, back to the Brooke days, back to the Jake days. Back to the happy days.

It was dark when Peyton and Corey pulled up to the Sawyer house. Jenny was still asleep in the backseat.

"Dad?" Peyton called out quietly when she pushed the door open.

Corey who stood behind her balanced Jenny in one arm.

"Dad?" Peyton tried again.

Suddenly Larry appeared at the top of the stairs.

"Thank god you're back." He said rushing down the stairs enveloping his daughter in a hug. "And I see you brought company." Larry said giving the boy a once over.

"Corey this is my dad, Dad, Corey."

"Nice to meet you." Corey said smiling crookedly and offering his hand to the man who took it with a smile.

They stood for awhile in an awkward silence before Corey took the hint.

"Um, do you have a bathroom?" He asked Peyton

"Up the stairs to the left, there's a guest room right across the hall. You can get settled in there. I'll be up later." Peyton said smiling at the boy.

"Alright, thanks." Corey said handing Jenny to Larry and shoving his hands in his pockets as he stared at the floor shyly. "Night."

"Goodnight." Peyton said.

Larry looked at his daughter and raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"He's gay dad." She said sitting beside him on the coach. Jenny was asleep on his chest the way that Peyton had as a girl.

Peyton watched her father and her daughter for a moment before she spoke.

"Am I going to loose her dad?"

Larry sighed

"It doesn't look good, you running off and all. But Jenny has been with you more than five of her six years. She's smart, and well adjusted…"

"But there's a but isn't there?" Peyton asked

"The fact that the courts will look at is that Nikki gave birth to Jenny, and while she did leave in the beginning when she came back Jake kept Jenny away from her… and then he went to Savanna and Nikki left to find them, and once she was clear Jake came back. They could argue that Nikki's daughter was stolen from her and she wanted her back the entire time. The thing is though as well, neither you or Nikki has legal custody of her. If this ends up to bad and they see neither of you fit there's a chance that she won't end up with either of you."

"But she didn't want her dad! If she wanted her she would have signed her birth certificate! Dad, I was 17, and she wasn't even mine! Her dad died, but I took care of her! Most girls wouldn't have done that… most girls would have aborted their own children…" Peyton said the guilt of what she had done so long ago returning. Jenny was her chance to start over, to make it right.

"We have to be at the family court tomorrow at nine. I think that you should get some sleep." Larry said kissing his daughter as he walked upstairs with Jenny.

"Wait dad." Peyton called after him.

"Yeah pumpkin?" He asked as he turned around.

"I want her to sleep with me tonight." Peyton said holding her arms out for her daughter.

Larry nodded and handed his little girl her little girl… He watched as Peyton carried the growing girl with such ease up to her room, and then the door closed…

Larry went to the kitchen and picked up the phone.

"Luke, she's home."

Peyton laid in her old bed clutching her daughter tightly. She looked around at the room, the dark drawings, and then her eyes fell upon the picture that she had drawn of Jake and Jenny. It had been one of her favorites, but over the years forgotten about. She never imagined that anything could mean so much before those two came into her life…

Peyton stood Jenny in front of the mirror. She had never seen a child that hated to get dressed up with such a passion. She didn't even own a dress so they had to fish around through Peyton's old clothes to find something. The long maroon dress fit Jenny perfectly, and she was forced to wear the white "itchy" sweater over it.

"Mom!" Jenny complained as Peyton brushed a knot out of her hair

"Why hasn't your hair been brushed?" Peyton asked as she fussed with it.

"It has! Granddad brushed it!" Jenny informed her

"Did you do my hair this bad when I was little dad?" Peyton asked her father who was sitting on her bed.

"Of course not. Yours was curly. It was much, much worse." Larry winked in an attempt to calm his daughter down.

"Alright, do we have everything that we need from up here before we go downstairs?" Peyton asked

"Uh huh." Jenny said

"Yup." Larry responded.

Peyton led the pack down to the kitchen.

"Mommy, I'm hungry." Jenny said as they entered the kitchen

Peyton sighed as she looked at her daughter in the dress. If anyone would mess up and outfit at a meal it would be Jenny.

"Hold on!" Peyton said running out of the room and returning with a sheet.

"What's that for?" Corey asked entering the kitchen

"Jenny." Peyton said wrapping the sheet tightly around the girl.

"Um, mom?" Jenny asked

"Yeah honey?" Peyton asked placing a bowl of cereal in front of the girl.

"I have no arms." She said looking down to where her arms were tucked tightly into the sheet.

"Shit!" Peyton said.

"Mommy!" The little girl warned her raising an eyebrow.

"Sorry Jen."

"I can like, … I donno, feed it to her or something…" Corey offered from the corner.

"That would be amazing!" Peyton said handing him the spoon.

Corey sat in the chair next to Jenny.

"Open up for the choo-choo train!" He teased her.

Jenny playfully poked out her lower lip.

---- Larry, Peyton, and Jenny arrived at the court house just before they were due to meet with the judge.

"It will be okay." Larry tried to assure his daughter

This had been Jake's greatest fear. Loosing Jenny to Nikki. Peyton didn't know Nikki but from what she had seen of her she was no good. She trusted Jake's judgment. That woman had no idea what it meant to be a mother.

When they were finally called back into the meeting room Peyton, Larry, and their lawyer sat on one side, and Nikki and her lawyer on the other.

"I believe that we are here today to make a custody agreement for the minor child Jennifer Lynn Jagielski." The judge read. "I have read through the background of this case and in situations like these the is going to be no easy way to do things." He informed them.

Both Nikki and Peyton nodded.

"It says here Ms. Sawyer that Jenny has lived with you the past five years?"

"Yes she has." Peyton confirmed

"But you Ms. Fattone are her birth mother?" The judge asked

"Yes." Nikki stated.

"After all of these years Ms. Fattone what made you come back for your daughter now?"

"I have been trying to get Jenny back from the time when she was nine months old. I realized that I had made a mistake leaving her. Her father Jake didn't want me to have her. He ran away to Savanna. I was told by Peytons best friend Brooke that Jake had taken my daughter to Seattle after which I went there to find her. They were not there. After I searched Washington for months to find her I came back to Tree Hill. I couldn't find Jake, and then that was it until I saw Ms. Sawyer walking down the street with Jenny a week ago." Nikki explained

Peyton began to worry when the judge appeared sympathetic to Nikki's situation.

"Why do you think that custody of this child should be granted to you Ms. Sawyer?"

Peyton's mind raced. There were so many things, so many reasons…

"I loved Jenny's father. He was one of the best people that I have ever known. At the time when Nikki returned Jake and I were only friends. I would watch Jenny for him when he was at basketball practice. I was shocked to say the least when Nikki came back. I didn't know her, or anything about her other that what Jake told me. Nikki seemed to be threatened by Jake and I's friendship."

She paused taking a deep breath.

"She told me that they wouldn't be needing me and I was just temporary. She wanted she and Jake to raise Jenny together. Her jealously got to a point where she physically attacked me at my friends apartment."

"Was Jake present when this occurred?" The judge asked

"No, he was at home with Jenny. Any spare time that he had went to her. Anyhow after the incident with Nikki at the apartment I understood why Jake was uncomfortable with Nikki with Jenny. Nikki was going to take Jake to court to get custody of Jenny. She was older than him and out of school. Jake's family didn't have enough money for a good lawyer. That is why he went to Savanna. He was concerned for his daughters safety!"

"Is it true that you helped Jake leave Tree Hill?" The judge asked

The judge noted Peytons hesitation.

"I didn't want him to leave, but I was as concerned about Jenny as he was. I told him that my dad's boat was docking in Tree Hill and they could take him where he needed to go… and so he went. My friend Brooke told Nikki that they had gone to Seattle and then she left."

"Is Brooke available for questioning?" The judge asked

"She passed away." Peyton said obviously uncomfortable.

The judge nodded for her to continue.

"Jake returned three months later after hearing that Nikki had left. At that time Jenny was twelve months old. Jake and I began to have a relationship when he came back. I helped take care of Jenny as I had before. I was with her everyday, and she would sometimes stay at my house overnight if Jake had a test to cram for. I was there for her first birthday…ear ache Jake and I dated for about eight months when he was diagnosed with a brain tumor. We knew that he was going to die. We got married in secret. Only after he passed did I tell anyone. He wanted me to take Jenny, and I wanted her."

"Bull Peyton!" Nikki spat across the table. "You didn't want a child. Around the time I got pregnant with Jenny were you not as well? I remember it clear as day. I was sitting in the clinic the same one as you! I never forget a face. I was thinking about ending it, but I didn't! I loved my child too much! But you Peyton, you killed your baby and then you took mine!"

Peyton looked at her father who was shocked about what was just revealed.

"Is this true Ms. Sawyer?" The judge asked "Ms. Sawyer?" The judge tried again

"I was young and I was stupid… I didn't have someone like Jake to be the father of my child. I was sixteen years old, and I didn't know what I wanted. I was lost and confused. I admit I made a mistake, it was a really hard decision… But it was different with Jenny, her mother chose to bring her into this world and give her nothing. She was here, and she needed a mother… I loved her, and Jake loved her. It was just right. We had plans to file paperwork, but he didn't have as much time as we thought. He died of a seizure four months after he was diagnosed…" Peyton said tears now coming to her eyes. "I couldn't stand being here without him. Two months to the day he died I moved. I have only recently moved back because a family friend has become sick as well." Peyton spat out pained.

The judge looked back and forth between the lawyers.

"Do either of you have anything to say?" He asked

"I think that we all here understand that both Ms. Sawyer, and Ms. Fattone have had many hardships over the years. But the bottom line is that under the law the child belongs with it's mother, Nicole." Nikki's lawyer stated

"But she didn't raise her!" Peyton yelled.

"As it would appear to be ideal that there could be some joint custody arrangement, it seems impossible, especially with the stunt that Ms. Sawyer just pulled only nights ago running away with Jennifer! Nicole loves her daughter, she has a room for her in her apartment. I think that Nicole is suited to be the mother that Mr. Jagielski denied her of being long ago." The lawyer concluded.

"We understand that this is a hard situation as well. But we have to think about the child. She has lived with her mother for her entire life. She is the only mother that she has ever known. Irreparable damage can be done to this innocent little girl whose one crime is being wanted and loved." Peyton's lawyer ended

The judge glance over some papers.

"This case needs a lot more thought that others. At this point I am lost as of what to do. All that I can say is that I will call you back in here either tomorrow or the day after with a decision."

**And with that the judge stood up and left his chambers.**

* * *

**Cliffhanger. And another thing. This is completely a Leyton, and I know people may think that there's not enough of that fluffiness, but its not quite a story of them getting together, and then the person tearing them apart, and all of the petty drama that comes with those situations. It's more of them growing up both with one another, but alone as well. So there will be more Leyton in the next chapter, but theres other issues and dramas too other that boy meets girl, boy falls in love with girl, boy does girl, the end. Lol. Not to say that theres anything wrong with that, some of my stuff's more like that. But I donno, this one has just gone in a different direction.**

****

**Lemme know what you think.**

** xoxo Jules**


	18. Cause now again I've found myself

Hey guys, just read through this chap and I will leave a note at the end. You'll get it when you read it.

xoxo Jules

* * *

Chapter 18: "'cause now again I've found myself" 

          Peyton sat up late in her kitchen that night. She kept on going over everything that had happened that day… the possibility of loosing Jenny. There was a light knock at the door. Peyton cautiously stood up and went to answer it.

"Luke…" She said in surprise stepping out onto the porch

"Hey Peyton. It's been awhile." Lucas said smiling

"Yeah, it has…" Peyton said trying to bring herself to smile

               They sat down on her porch steps.

"How'd it go today?" Lucas asked

"Alright." Peyton said holding her late night cup of coffee firmly in her hands.

"So you get to keep Jenny?" Lucas asked smiling

"Not exactly. I'm not sure yet. We're waiting to hear a decision from the judge…"

"But it looks good doesn't it?" Lucas asked

"I don't know…" Peyton said honestly. "I don't really have legal custody of her, Nikki really doesn't have legal custody of her. I haven't heard from Jake's family in years! I tried writing his mother when we moved but she never responded. The can't take her away from me Luke." Peyton said as Lucas pulled her into a hug

"They won't. I won't let them."

               Peyton nodded and wiped her eyes.

"How are Hayden and Little Brooke?" Peyton asked

"They're alright. They miss Jenny and Caleb."

"Speaking of Caleb how are Nathan and Haley?" Peyton asked raising an eyebrow.

"Last time that I talked to Hales they were good." Lucas said nodding. "Really good." His face broke out into a grin.

"Well it's good to know that at least things are working out for somebody." Peyton said

"Mommy?" A small voice came from behind them.

        Peyton and Lucas turned at the same time to see Jenny standing in the doorway.

"Hey Jen!" Lucas said holding out his arms to the little girl that he hadn't seen in so long.

"Luke!" Jenny said pouncing in his lap.

"How are you rascal?" Lucas asked her

           Jenny shrugged.

"I don' wanna go with that Nikki lady. I wanna stay here with you and mom and granddad and Uncle Corey." Jenny said

"Uncle Corey?" Lucas asked raising an eyebrow.

"Later." Peyton told him. "I thought that you were in bed Jenny."

"I couldn't get to sleep." She said. "So I tried talking to Daddy like you said I can do when I am tired or scared or worried."

"Good baby." Peyton said as she watched Luke stroke her daughters hair. "Your daddy was listening. Even if you can't hear him talk back."

"Sometimes I think that I do." Jenny said smiling.

           Peyton smiled dismissing it as a childs imagination.

"He sings to me." Jenny said in a matter of fact tone. "And I feel him when. Is that weird?"

            Peyton stared at her daughter at a loss for words.

"No." Lucas spoke up. "Not at all."

           Jenny turned and looked up at Lucas.

"What will happen if I have to go with Nikki tomorrow?" Jenny asked

"You're going to be a brave girl." Lucas said giving her a tight hug.

"Mom, can Uncle Luke come with us to see the Judge guy?" Jenny asked putting Peyton on the spot.

"Um, if it's cool with him." Peyton said

"I'll be there." Luke smiled "For the both of you." He added as an afterthought.

"Thanks." Peyton said

"No problem." Luke responded

"It's time for you to go to bed tinker bell." Peyton said picking up the little girl.

"Will you tuck me in too Luke?" Jenny asked

"Sure."

"Don't you have to get back to Hayden and Brooke?" Peyton asked with an eyebrow raised.

"It' alright. They are okay with my mom." Lucas said as he followed Peyton up to Jenny's room.

          It seemed that as soon as their heads touched the pillows they were asleep, with Jenny in-between them and their hands intertwined with one another's.

        --- Lucas woke up with the sun. He looked around momentarily forgetting where he was, until he saw Peyton and Jenny beside him. He lightly kissed each of their foreheads before heading downstairs.

          He rubbed his eyes as he entered the kitchen. He opened the refrigerator looking for something to eat that wasn't full of sugar. He jumps back when he turns around. There was a tall guy sitting at the table hunched over a cereal bowl with a wide array of piercing's and tattoos.

"Luke." The guy said standing up and extending a hand

"Um… Do I know you?" Lucas asked taking his hand

"I'm Corey." The guy said smiling at Lucas even though they were both a little weirded out.

"Hey Corey… Luke…" Larry said entering the kitchen scratching himself since neither of the girls were anywhere to be seen.

           And then as if on cue the phone rang.

"I'll get it." Larry said. He picked up the phone. "Hello? …. Yes this is the Sawyer residence…. Yes….. Well no…. she's asleep…. Yes sir. I will tell her… half an hour…. Okay, we'll be there…. Yes I understand…. No I will tell her… thank you." He then hung up the phone.

"What did he say? Do we get to keep Jen?" Lucas asked. Lucas was the closest think that Jenny had to a father, like Peyton is the closest thing that Hayden and Brooke have to a mother. Peyton and Lucas raised their deceased best friends children as much as they raised their own.

"We have to be at the court house in a half an hour. We'll know then." Larry said.

"I'll go tell Peyton." Lucas said starting a steady jog up the stairs.

            Corey turned to Larry once Lucas was out of earshot.

"What is going on with them?" He asked

"I have no idea." Larry said. "This has been going on since they were seventeen. I think it's about time that they get themselves together." He said before heading upstairs to get dressed leaving Corey in the kitchen with his cereal.

"Peyton?" Lucas said shaking the girl awake. "Peyton?" He tried again

"What?" Peyton asked turning over.

"The judge called. We have to go in to find out his decision."

             Peyton nodded in too much fear to speak.

         --- Peyton, Lucas, Larry, Jenny, and Corey all piled out of the car at the courthouse. Jenny was clutching her mothers hand tightly. She was only six but she knew the importance of the Judge's decision.

        Once they entered the judges chambers they sat just as they had before, except this time Lucas was sitting next to Peyton holding tightly to her hand.

"It was really hard for me to come to a decision in this matter. Jennifer is fortunate to have two women who care so much about her. What I think that we have here is a case of misunderstanding and bad timing. Ms. Sawyer has raised Jennifer for the past five years, a portion of the time with her father. On the other hand in that time Ms. Fattone has been seeking her daughter, and her father that to her knowledge was still alive. What my decision came down to was the fact that neither of you have custody of the child, but Nicole, you are her biological mother and she was kept from you. In cases such as these I would generally grant joint custody but I fear that Ms. Sawyer taking the child and running away with her has prevented me to do so. Therefore I grant custody of Jennifer Elisabyth Jagielski to Nicole Fattone and Ms. Sawyer has supervised visitation on weekends."

"You can't do that!" Peyton shouted standing up causing her chair to fly backwards. Lucas caught her with one arm before she flew up from the table. "She's mine you can't take her away from me!" Peyton yelled

        Jenny who had been listening from the hall began to scream as Corey tried to calm her down.

"Mommy!" She yelled flying into Peyton's arms. "Mommy I don't want to go, please mommy I just want to go home with you!" Jenny cried at the two clung to one another.

"I have to hand her over." A social worker said gently from behind Jenny.

"No please! She belongs with me!" Peyton pleaded. "PLEASE!" She said desperately as her daughter was pulled from her arms, with her legs failing wildly in the air.

"NO! NO! NO! MOMMY!!!!!! MOMMY!" Jenny screamed as she was dragged down the hall. "MOMMY!!!" She said

         Nikki was waiting at the end of the hallway for her.

"It's okay baby." She said bending down to Jenny's eye level. The social worker left Jenny go

"I'm not going with you! I hate you!" Jenny said pushing past Nikki and flying down the steps of the courthouse.

         Lucas turned to see the little girl charging down the street.

"JENNY!" He called himself flying out of the courthouse before the little girl ran into oncoming traffic. "Jenny!" Lucas said finally catching up to her and holding her tightly as they both sobbed. "It's going to be okay Jenny." Lucas said "Your mommy and I love you."

          Seconds later Peyton arrived and Jenny jumped into her arms.

"Mommy, please don't make me go! I don't wanna go with her!" Jenny sobbed one of the two pink bows in her hair falling to the ground.

"It's going to be okay baby. I can see you on the weekend!" Peyton sobbed.

"But I want you everyday!" Jenny yelled

            It was true, ever since Jenny and Jake returned from Savanna there was not a day where they hadn't seen each other.

"I love you baby! I love you!" Peyton said holding the girl tightly as she was ripped out of her arms again, but for good this time and was placed in the back of Nikki's car.

"MOMMY! MOMMY!" Peyton could hear coming from the car…

"Her seatbelt…" Peyton said helplessly as the car sped away from them… away from the sun…

* * *

**Hey... I waited till the end to make a note. That chap was a bit... intense eh? What'll happen next? We'll see, only time and reviews will tell ;) Anyhow I know that that was a bit of a surprise but let me know what you think in the form of a review!**

**xoxo Jules**


	19. So far down away from the sun

Chapter 19: "So far down, away from the sun"

1 week later

"How are you and Nate?" Lucas asked Haley.

"Fine. We're working things out, but that's not what I want to talk about. She still hasn't come out of her room?" Haley asked Lucas as she wiped down the counters at the café where she had resumed her job.

"No." Lucas said with his head in his hands

"She can still appeal though can't she?" Haley asked hopefully.

"I don't know." Lucas said shrugging "The thing that got her was taking Jenny and running."

"They can't hold that against Jenny though." Haley said sitting beside him

"Well unfortunately we're not judges Hales." Lucas said with a sigh

"I can't believe that this happened! It's so surreal… When does Peyton get to see her again?" Haley asked

"She has her first supervised visitation today." Lucas said

"How long does she have her?"

"I think around an hour." Lucas said

Haley nodded.

"There has to be something that we can do." Haley said thoughtfully

"At this point all that I think we can do is wait for Nikki to make a mistake." Lucas said putting his head down

Peyton sat on her couch, pale and tired looking. She had big dark circles under her eyes. She was waiting for the social worker to arrive with Jenny.

"You okay?" Corey asked as he brought Peyton a cup of coffee.

"Yeah." Peyton breathed out slowly.

Right then there was a knock at the door and Corey flew up from the couch to get it.

"Hi." He said pulling open the door to reveal the social worker and Jenny.

"Mommy!" Jenny said running past the other two adults and straight to her mother who sat on the couch waiting.

"Jenny!" Peyton said holding her close.

Jenny's pig tails were tangled. She had never let anyone besides Peyton brush her hair, ever. Peyton became worried when she could smell smoke on the girl. Jenny had bad asthma and anything made her susceptible to an attack, but she decided against saying anything just then.

"How are you baby?"

"I miss you!" Jenny said sobbing in her mothers arms.

It was then when Peyton noticed the woman across the room, the social worker. She was smiling sympathetically at the two. She hated being watched, observed, more than anything. She had made it with Jenny for six years without supervision.

"I miss you too Jen." Peyton said holding her closer "Has Nikki been nice to you?" Peyton asked ignoring the disapproving look that she received from the social worker.

"She puts mustard on my sandwiches, and she smokes." Jenny said frowning.

Peyton's heart sunk a little.

"Do you keep your inhaler with you?" Peyton asked

"Yes." Jenny said nodding.

As soon as Jenny's asthma was diagnosed Peyton made sure that she knew how to use her inhaler and she knew how to use it well.

"Good girl." Peyton said kissing her on the cheek

"Can we make chocolate pudding with marshmallows?" Jenny asked her face lighting up

"Sure?" Peyton said tickling her sides.

"Um, Jenny hasn't had lunch yet, that should probably be first." The social worker cut in

Peyton shot the social worker a glare. The look shut her up. Corey gave an approving smile.

--- An hour later

"And Jeffery told Kyra that she had puffy hair so she kicked him in the knee and they both got time out and it was really funny." Jenny said wiping out the last of her pudding with her index finger.

"Well I'm glad that school's going well." Peyton said smiling as she watched her little girl

"So when do I get to come back home Mommy?" Jenny asked

Peyton mentally chocked on the question.

"We're not sure baby. For now you have to stay with Nikki." Peyton said

"But why mommy? Did I do something wrong? Was it because I was throwing fruit in school?"

"Of course not Jenny!" Peyton said

"Is it 'cause I spilled paint on the carpet." Jenny asked her eyes brimming with tears

"No Jenny! You didn't do anything wrong!" Peyton said as she pulled the little girl into her lap.

"Then why can't I stay with you?" Jenny asked on the brink of tears.

"It's adult stuff honey." Peyton said with a sad smile

"I miss you momma!" Jenny said grabbing hold of her mothers neck with a death grip

"I miss you too." Peyton said to Jenny, I miss you too.

--- No more that forty-five minutes later Jenny was dragged from the house kicking and screaming, and once again torn from the arms of the only mother that she's ever known.

There was a light knock on Peyton's door. Peyton turned over and dug herself deeper into her covers hoping to escape reality.

"Peyt?" Lucas called pushing the door open

Peyton turned over and wiped her eyes that were red from crying.

"Lucas." She said sitting up

"How are you doing?" Lucas asked sitting beside her

"First my mom, then Brooke, then Jake, now Jenny…" Was all that Peyton said, and it was enough.

Lucas nodded understanding

"Brooke, Jake, Jenny." He responded

Peyton sniffed and turned her bloodshot eyes upwards attempting not to cry anymore.

"Jenny belongs with me Luke." Peyton said

Lucas pulled her to his side and let her head rest on his shoulder.

"She's hurting Luke. I want to help her, but I don't know how to. She's six years old…" She couldn't hold back her tears any longer…

--- Another week went by, and then another, and another. Each time Jenny became increasingly distant, more angry, less hopeful. After the third visit Corey was able to find a loophole that allowed Jenny unsupervised visits with her mother.

"Hi." Peyton said pulling the door open for the little girl.

"Hi." Jenny said not looking up at Peyton.

She had dark circles under her eyes.

"How are you?" Peyton asked

Jenny shrugged much to Peyton's surprise. Only teens were supposed to give the cold shoulder like that.

"How is school?" Peyton tired

"Alright." Jenny said plopping down on the couch

"Do you want to make chocolate pudding with marshmallows?" Peyton said with a hopeful smile.

"No." Jenny said grabbing the remote and turning on the tv.

"Are you okay Jen?" Peyton asked sitting beside her on the couch

"I'M FINE!" Jenny yelled at Peyton with eyes of stone.

Peyton taking charge grabbed the remote and turned off the tv.

"No you're not Jenny. Is there something going on that you need to tell me?" Peyton asked concerned

"No." Jenny said through gritted teeth

"Jenny, talk to me!" Peyton pleaded with her unrecognizable daughter. "I need to know what's going on." Peyton said grabbing Jenny's shoulders causing the young girl to flinch. "Please Jenny!" Peyton pleaded again pulling the girl into a tight hug.

Suddenly in sobs Jenny sunk into Peyton's chest. Such sobs and cries of agony coming out of such a small person.

Corey stood from the stairs watching determined to make things right again.


	20. That shines into the darkest place

Sorry about the delay of this chapter. I hope that the next one will be up sooner. I have been bogged down with Junior year, and college choices, Temple, Goucher, Tampa, or Towson? Possbily The University of Maryland... any imput? Anyhow read and review the chapter. It is in flashback form, partially, it will be explained at the end.

xoxo Jules

* * *

Chapter 20: "That shines into the darkest place"

Peyton was sitting alone at the kitchen table when Corey came in. It was three o 'clock in the morning. Neither had slept much.

"Hey." Corey said pouring himself a cup of coffee when he joined her

"Hey." Peyton said with her eyes cast towards the window.

"Are you alright?" Corey asked hesitantly

Peyton sighed and then looked at him.

"She's so different Cor. I don't know what to do. She's angry, and she's upset, and just totally detached… I just can't help think if Jake were here…" Her voice faded off before tears streamed down her face. "I just miss him so much. Nobody has ever made me feel so safe. When Jake was around nothing could hurt me, nothing could hurt Jenny, he was our rock and now…"

And suddenly the memories flooded back to her…

November 2004

Peyton, age seventeen sat on her bed sketching another afternoon away. The sky was dark as the storm clouds rolled in. She never took that as a good sign. There was a quiet knock at her front door. Nobody ever knocked. Her dad had been away on business for the past two months. He had always warned her to lock the door, but as a normal teen the warning went in one ear out the other.

"Coming!" Peyton called groaning because she had to abandon her work. She hurried down the stairs tripping over some of Jenny's toys. Even before she and Jake had begun dating Jenny always had things over there. She had Peytons old crib that Peyton had set up in her room. Jenny would sometimes stay over night if Jake had away games. Peyton would pack she and Jenny up and they would drive out to see him play, and then they would go back to her house and camp out.

Peyton had to catch her breath as she pulled the door open.

"Jake." She said in surprise. "You could have just come up…"

Jake didn't respond, and Peyton could tell by the look in his face that something was wrong.

"Jake what's going on?" Peyton asked as he handed her Jenny. He had a bag on his shoulder.

"I have to go to a doctors appointment, I was wondering if you can watch Jenny while I'm out." Jake asked, his eyes misty

"Sure, Jake, is everything okay?" Peyton asked trying to prepare herself for the worst.

"Yeah, just a check-up. I'll be back." Jake said kissing both Peyton and Jenny lightly on the cheek before jogging out to his car and driving in the direction of the storm.

Peyton closed the door before she let anymore of the draft in. Jenny rested comfortably on Peyton's chest.

"He'll be back soon baby." She said rubbing small circles on her back "Don't worry." She said trying to convince herself that everything was okay, but in her heart she knew different.

Hours passed and Jake still hadn't arrive home. Peyton with no other choice went up to her room and got Jenny to sleep, soon falling asleep on the bed beside her. She didn't hear Jake when he got back. She turned over when she felt someone stroking her hair. Her eyes fluttered open to see Jake in the chair beside her bed looking on as she and Jenny slept.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you." Jake said as Peyton sat up pulling my blanket around her.

"What's going on Jake, you're keeping something from me. Is it Nikki?" She asked becoming worried as she looked at the baby who was asleep at her side.

"No, it's not about Nikki. You know how I haven't been feeling well for awhile Peyt?" Jake asked

"Yeah, is this about the headaches, because that just may be from stress-"

"I have a brain tumor Peyton." Jake said quickly

"What?" Peyton asked her jaw wide open

"I just found out."

"Well theres way to fix that right! I mean theres like medicine and stuff and if it's really bad you can get surgery right?" Peyton asked reaching for Jakes hand.

"It's to advanced… They're giving me four months Peyton." Jake said tears coming to his eyes

"No! No, you're lying! This can't be happening!" Peyton said now sobbing

She pulled Jake, who was sobbing as well onto the bed with she and Jenny, and held him close allowing him to cry into the t-shirt.

"Marry me Peyton." Jake said

His voice was muffled by her shirt, she must have heard him wrong.

"What?!" Peyton asked

"Marry me!" Jake said raising his head to meet her eyes. "We don't have much time together. You and Jenny are the only people that matter to me in this world. I want us to be a family." Jake said

Peytons face broke into a sad smile.

"Will you marry me?" Jake asked

Peyton nodded as she smiled and tears streamed down her face

"Of course."

That night they drove for miles until they came to a small chapel on the beach. Neither of them were eighteen but with the circumstances their parents gave consent. It was a simple wedding for the little family, and that night they got an old motel room, but spent most of that night on the beach watching the moon and listening to the waves.

Peyton tucked her legs under her body and rested her elbows on the arms of the chair as she watched Jenny and Jake sleep. Jenny's little head would rise and fall as she rested on her fathers strong chest.

Times like this things were so perfect it was hard to believe that things wouldn't always stay that way.

Jake began to stir.

"Hey." Peyton said going over to the side of the bed kneeling beside him.

"Hey." He responded with tired eyes

"How are you feeling?"

"Alright." He said sighing "I love you Peyton." Jake said

"I love you too." Peyton said placing a soft kiss on his hands.

Five months later. Peyton carried Jenny on her hip as she entered the hospital. She always hated that place, it was like being surrounded by death.

"Hey Jake." Peyton said as she entered the room.

Jake had lost weight in his body, but his face had become puffy, and he no longer had a head full of curly hair. But to Peyton he looked just as handsome as he ever did.

"How are my two favorite ladies?" Jake asked

"We're doing okay." Peyton said pulling up a chair beside his bed "Jenny's been with me this week since your parents have been away on business."

Jake nodded

"I hope that she's not being too much trouble."

"Oh no, she's not being any trouble at all." Peyton said as she pulled out a juice box and offered it to the little girl. She had quickly picked up the mother role. Karen would watch Jenny while she was at school, and Jenny would often nap when Peyton was doing her homework. Sure it was hard a lot of the times, not many teenagers offered up their childhoods to be mothers, but Peyton loved Jenny and there was nothing that she wouldn't do for her. "She's been a perfect girl for me."

"I don't know what I would do without you." Jake said

"I don't know what I'm going to do without you…" Peyton said choking back tears

"Remember." Jake said grabbing her hands "No tears, we want these days to be happy."

It was true. Jake lived a lot longer than the doctors ever expected him to.

"Alright." Peyton said nodding her head furiously "I um, I talked to your parents. They've been acting weird lately."

"How so?" Jake asked becoming concerned

"I don't want to worry you or anything. I don't know. I just think that they are having a hard time with Jenny. Well not a hard time like they can't take care of her… it just that, I don't know, it seems like emotionally they've been, … I don't know, detached? Yeah. It's kinda like the way that my dad was with me when my mom died…" Peyton confessed

Jakes brow furrowed as if he was contemplating this.

"I know that my parents love Jenny… but if something happened to me, I don't know that they would be able to take care of her. I was thinking about this. I mean it's a hard decision but I don't have a lot of family… I was thinking about finding another family for Jen, to adopt her after I go, I don't need Nikki to sign over rights because her name is not on the birth certificate…" Jake said as he looked over at his little girl content on Peytons lap.

"You can't do that Jake."

"Peyton, you have the rest of your life ahead of you. I don't want to tie you down with my child." Jake said looking Peyton in the eye

"Jenny is mine too Jake, well kind of. You know what, she called me Mama the other day, you know that? Jake I love her, and I want her to know you. If you give her to someone else she won't know about her daddy who loved her more than life itself and sang her songs every night before she went to sleep. She wouldn't know how you would give anything to make her happy. I want to be Jenny's mother Jake, and I want to make sure that you will ALWAYS be her father." Peyton said firmly

Then a tear came to Jakes eye.

"Why are you so good to me?" He asked

"Because you were even better to me." Peyton said placing a light kiss on his lips.

* * *

**The next chapter is going to be in flashback form as well. It will be Lucas/Peyton/Jake/Brooke stuffaround the time of their deaths. Things may be found as well that will help get Jenny back. Read and Review!**

**xoxo Jules**


	21. I'm so far down away rom the sun

Sorry for the delay. This story is winding down anyway. Haha, I just think that I have sadly become a whole hearted Jeyton heh... Anyhow RR

xoxo Jules

* * *

Chapter 21: "I'm so far down away from the sun"

Jake sat alone that night in the hospital with a pen in his hand as he began to write.

"To all of those left behind, …"

Sometime during that night Jake did leave his loved ones behind, leaving his note lone in an envelope un-addressed.

Brooke laid beside Peyton in her bed as Peyton rubbed her eight and a half month pregnant belly.

"I can't believe that there are two of them in there." Peyton whispered to her best friend whom she had little time left with unbeknownst to her.

"Yeah." Brooke said with a smile. "I mean, at first I thought that this was the worst thing that could happen to me, but I don't know. It might not be so bad. All that I need is to hold each of them for even a second, and I'll know that my life was worth something." Brooke said seriously

"Well you'll get to hold them for the rest of your life." Peyton said ironically

"Are you sure that you are ready to take care of Jenny alone, full time?" Brooke asked

"I'm not sure I have much choice. She's my little girl. And Jakes parent's will be around to help and stuff too. We can take them all out to the park and stuff together when you have yours."

And the irony kept flowing… Peyton's phone rang.

"Who's calling this late?" Brooke asked struggling to sit up

"Jake…" Peyton said as she knew that his life just slipped away.

Brooke picked up the phone.

"Hello?" She said, her voice quivering with anticipation. Moments later she hung up the phone. "Peyt, we need to go to the hospital."

Peyton broke down sobbing in her best friends arms which would fade away only a month or so later.

"It's alright baby. It's going to be okay!" Brooke said kissing her blonde curls softly

Right then Jenny began crying. She knew that there was something wrong.

"Jenny." Peyton said picking up the little girl whose crib now sat beside her bed. "I love you baby." She bounced her gently "Your daddy loves you so much baby girl."

That night on the way to the hospital Peyton drove. Brooke was now too big to fit behind the wheel. She came to a red light, instinct told her to run it, but then she looked at the sleeping baby in the backseat and her pregnant best friend in the seat beside her. Right then she knew that it was time to grow up.

Peyton tightly clutched Jenny to her chest as they entered the waiting room where Lucas, Karen, Whitey, Haley and Nathan already were along with Jakes parents.

"I am so sorry." Haley said first standing and giving Peyton a hug

Peyton couldn't respond if she tried. As Jenny slowly awoke she clung to Peytons shirt and began to fuss. Mechanically Peyton pulled a pacifier out of her bag and offered it to the child. She handed Jenny to Haley silently as she went to Jakes room.

Peyton entered Jakes room just as the priest was leaving. He was lying there in the middle of the bed, all of his monitors now turned off. He looked more peaceful than he had in a long time…

"Jake…" She said kneeling beside his bed as her body wracked with sobs.

She didn't know how long she was there clinging to Jakes body before Lucas came in.

"Peyt." He said from the doorway. "Peyton." He tried again. His voice was soft and gentle "It's time to go." He said "Come on." He said extending his hand towards her

"No!" She said swatting Luke's hand away. "I can't!"

"Yes you can. Come on Peyt." Lucas said gently taking her hands away from Jakes

Peyton collapsed in his arms in tears.

"Come on, it's going to be alright." He said kissing her forehead repeatedly.

All eyes were on the two as they returned to the waiting area. Jakes mother was now holding Jenny.

"I'm sorry." Peyton said as she approached his parents. His mother just nodded as she handed Jenny to Peyton.

"This is yours." She said handing Jenny to Peyton. She nodded understanding.

"We can't do this anymore." His mother said. "After the funeral we are going to move down to Florida."

This was a shock to Peyton at the time, but as the days, months, years progressed she came to learn that everyone dealt with their grief in their own ways… some never did.

She watched Jakes parents as they left the hospital, Jakes father carried a box of what must have been Jakes belongings in the hospital. And atop the pile sat a white envelope that Peyton only remembered in memory.

Present

Peyton shot up in bed. Had Jake left her a note? She ran as fast as she could to Corey's room.

"Corey!" She said shaking him awake

"What? Is everything okay?" He asked sitting up so fast that they bumped heads.

"SHIT!" Peyton said holding onto her head. "Cor, I think that Jake left a note, and I think that his parents have it!"


End file.
